Something To Hold On To
by Sonamylovermoy-moy16
Summary: The best Snowboarder in town is about to get swept off her feet. Amy is the best in her home up in the snowy mountains of Bittersville. While she crashed in a practice run she found a cute figurine of a hedgehog, only to meet that figurine in person, and she had to teach him! What happens when she falls for her good luck charm? Who's apparently taken?
1. Chapter 1

Something to Hold On To

Chapter 1

A Lucky Charm

Speeding down the slopes, I made a swift turn to only trip over my board and and on my butt. I shook the chill out of my quills and laughed.

"Ah well, just have to practice it again tomorrow" I said to myself.

I picked up my pink board and dusted the cold off of it, I placed my goggles atop my head and shook the snow out of my hair. I was walking back to the cabin when I saw something poking out of the snow. Curiosity struck me and I went over to the object.

I knelt down beside it and tugged it out of the snow and dangled it before my yes.

"A blue hedgehog key ring?" I asked in doubt.

The figure was a magnificent blue and its shoes were red with a single white strip across each shoe, it even seemed to be wearing socks, it was no taller than my middle finger. The figure had the most handsome eyes I've ever seen on a boy. They were emerald green, no I mean it, they looked like emeralds, I turned it around and giggled at its tail. His quills were sicked backwards, unlike mine they didn't have any bangs, I could tell it was a boy, I found it cute so I stuck it in my coat pocket and continued home.

I opened my cabin and stuck my snowboard in the corner. I sighed, exhausted from todays practice and collapsed on the couch. I played with the small figurine absently when my phone rang. I groaned and walked towards it and picked it up.

"Hello" I asked in annoyance.

"Jeez, sorry to wake you grumpy pants" Cream giggled.

"Oh hey Cream what's up?" I asked sitting on the small table the phone was on, picked up the receiver and leaned back on the hard walls.

"Actually my mom told me to remind you about your class tomorrow morning." She said with a small laugh

" _Grooaannn_, please tell me they have some kind of experience." I begged.

"Well, this cute fox fell when he was getting in the hotel today." She giggled.

"Great, I was planning on sleeping tomorrow" I sighed.

"Oh don't be such a baby its only like, three of them that signed up to do the class with you, so it should be fine."

"I hope your right" I said. "I'll be in by 6:30, that's cool right?" I asked standing up.

"Yeah I told them to get here by seven."

"Awesome, I can have a nap by your desk" I snickered.

"Geez, how are you reigning Snowboard Champion and you're so lazy?" she giggled.

"That's exactly why, you need your rest" I joked

We shared a laugh and said good-bye, I hung up and decided to take a shower. The best thing about living on a forever snow mountain is they don't charge you for the hot water, I mean seriously why would they? Its freezing up here! I dried off and started a fire in my living room and put a kettle to boil. I threw on one of Vanillas knitted sweaters she made for me and some furry pants that dragged on the wooden floor. I made my cocoa and sat on my couch and turned on the TV to watch my Cooking channel.

No sooner did I realized I fell fast asleep to be woken up by the wind thrashing outside. I sighed and bolted my windows shut and my door and went to bed.

X

"You have got to be kidding me" I groaned looking out the window. I woke up on time, got ready on time called Cream on time, but of course the little storm blocked my only doorway.

I groaned and went for my shovel threw it out my window and my board as well as myself and shoveled my walkway.

I took the lift up to the hotel that Creams family owned and I barely made it. I glanced down at the small figurine in my pocket and smiled at it, I took 25 mins to finish up and get here, I'd say that's some darn good luck.

I walked in and shook the snow out my hair and stretched, I made my way to the receptionist desk and asked the bundled up Cat where Cream was. She pointed to the Events Desk and I thanked her. Tucked my board under my arm and made my way to her.

She was wearing a light blue kitted long-sleeved sweater and her Ears were in a rubber band. She wore long jeans and a pair of white boots. She was talking to a Twin-Tailed fox, he was wearing a brown heavy coat, goggles atop his head and long dark pants with mud brown shoes.

"Not bad Cream" I said to myself.

"Heya!" I said with a smile.

"Oh! Amy you're here, I was just telling Miles you're the best teacher here" she said smiling at me.

"Cool, but you told me it was three of them?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, my brother and his girlfriend are coming right now" he said pointing behind me.

I turned, my eyes widened at the sight. I gripped the figurine in my pocket and stared at the new stranger I would be teaching. He was dark blue, his hair in a slick back style, he wore dark red shoes and a green heavy coat, and long black jeans. He was wearing goggles atop his head too. Unlike the fox, he had his own board, it was a beauty for sure, it was blue, white and red and it had a symbol of what looked like a logo of himself to the bottom. But what took me back were his smiling eyes and his toothy grin.

"Hey bud" he said ruffling his brothers hair.

"Your brothers?" I blurted out.

"Well, sort of, he just took me under his wing" Miles said clearly embarrassed.

"Where's sal?" he asked.

"She wanted to go to the spa instead" the boy said rolling his eyes.

"So it's just you two?" I asked clearing my throat.

"Yeah, oh I'm Sonic by the way, Sonic the Hedgehog" he said extendin his gloved hand to me.

"Amy, Amy Rose" I said shaking it. "So let's thread" I said leading them out the hotel.

_Is it just me, or does my figurine look exactly like this guy?_


	2. Chapter 2 Hit the Slopes

**As Promised This Story is back :)**

**Hope you enjoy it :p**

**Pretty Long though...0-0 lol Merry Christmas 3**

Chapter 2

Hit the Slopes

X

After our introductions I ushered the to boys out into the harsh cold air. On the way I took the curtesy to point out different places for them.

"Over here is off-limits to guests, its an employee café kinda thing" I said pointing to the cozy cabin named "Rosy Cheeks".

"Rosy Cheeks?" Sonic asked

"You'd understand once you meet the owner of the place" I giggled.

Sonic glanced at me curiously , when our eyes met he snapped his head back around and cleared his throat.

_Weirdo...0-0_

We reached the beginner Slopes and I injected my board into the snow. "Alright then, the first kick you guys are gonna learn is the Ollie"

"Ollie?" Tails said confused

"You got it! Alright Boards down" I said pulling my own board out of the snow a little too hard (as always) before I landed on my butt. tAils hid a laugh, except the blue dude, he laughed heartily.

"* chuckle* you alright?" he finnaly asked stretching his arm out to me.

I pouted and turned my head " I can get up on my own thanks" I said getting up and dusting the snow off of me.

"Are you sure your a pro?" he challenged with a smirk.

I ignored him and instructed them to get on their boards.

"Okay, The Ollie is a no-handed aerial that uses only your momentum and a few foot movements to lift off the slope while controlling the board. To execute an Ollie you have to ride standing upright with by your side and at a comfortable speed. Bend your knees. Crouch down. Place all your weight on your back foot and lift the nose of your board. Now, propel yourself upward. The front of the board comes up first, then lift your back leg to level out. Land both feet at the same time. " I said standing in position to show them on my own board. I got off and I blinked at ther confused and shocked faces.

"Sigh, like this" I said positioning Tails. I helped him crouch comfortably and tapped his foot and showed him where the power was supposed to come from. He nodded and listened intently.

"Oh! So its like a skateboard?" he asked.

"Exactly, just without the wheels" I nodded.

I snuck a glance at Sonic and he seemed to be..._pouting?_

"What's eating you Hedgehog?" I asked

"Nothing, just wondering when you were gonna show me how to do the kick" He shrugged.

"Weren't you listening and watching?" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Well yeah, but you still gotta show me" he said

"Its like a skateboard Sonic" Tails said annoyed. I guess he wants to try it.

"Alright then Tails show me your kick/jump."

Tails repositioned himself and had a hard look on his face. He executed his jump and was shocked once he suddenly sprung in the air. He landed on his butt after the startle and I couldn't help but to giggle.

"The first jump always surprises you" I said helping him up.

"No kidding" he chuckled. "Thanks" he smiled sweetly. Okay now I see why Cream likes him. He's so sweet.

"Ahem" Sonic coughed

"Alright Hedgehog, Your turn" I said turning to Sonic. He smiled and readied himself. He executed hi Ollie perfectly except for his landing.

"Good one, but remember to bend your knees, if you have to execute an Ollie from a serious jump you can hurt yourself" I said seriously

He blinked and nodded his head.

"Good, Alright guys, you got the jist of it so we're gonna continue practicing the kick standing still like you just did, then we're gonna try the horizontal."

"Cool" Sonic said.

"Okay" Tails nodded

After about 50 Stand-up- Ollie's, I helped both boys on the horizontal, they had to execute their Ollie to get onto the ramp and slide as far as they could go, depending on their momentum. After that I called it a day and offered to treat them to some cocoa. I led thm back to the hotel and we waved at Cream.

"You want some cocoa?" I asked leaning on the desk

"Amy! your gonna get snow all over the place!" she whined pushing me off playfully.

"Ha! it's a snow mountain dummy" I laughed. "So cocoa or not?" I asked nudging my head back at Tails. "I need another gal" I smirked.

"Right" she said blushing.

"Aw! Your so chute! I laughed poking her face.

"Shut up " she laughed.

She waved to another employee Stella. Stella popped her blue bubble gum and swished her sleek black tail. She always dyes her stripes, so I never kn what colour they originaly were. The stripes were blue today, she was wearing a dark blue Sweater with a pink Skull that had " I didn't Ask" written below it. She wore a black skirt with blue leggings with pink skulls all over them. She had heavy black boots on her feet with solver skull chains at the strings. Her white hair was messily done with a pink band in it.

"What?" she asked taking a ear bud out her ear.

"Can you mind the desk for me? Since your not doing anything?"

"What so you can go off with pinkie here?" she nudged her head at me.

"Quit calling me that" I spat.

"Whatever, go play" she said plopping in the chair and waving us off like little kids.

Before I could say anything else Cream pulled on my arm and dragged me back to the little group. "Hi again" she said cheerfully

"Hey there Cream

"Hey there Cream" Tales smiled.

"Hey Miles" she smiled

Tails acted out a cough and hid his muzzle with his hand. Cute!

I felt a pair of eyes on me so I turned around to meet Sonic's icy glare. _Seriously what's his problem?_

"What's eating you now Hedgehog?" I asked

"Nothing, im just waiting to get some hot chocolate" he gruffed shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh! Sonic don't you think we should let Sal know your back?" Tails asked

"Oh, yeah" he said under his breath. "I'll meet up with you guys later, what's the name of the café ?" he asked pulling out his phone. He glided through his phone a little too quick and It was already at his ear. 

_Maybe she was on speed dial?_

"Cozy Café, it's the floor above the Sauna Hut" I said matter-of-factly.

"Cool, Oh! Yeah Sal, yeah im done" he said walking off.

"Well, lets go then" Cream said linking arms with me. Tails followed us silently until we reached the café.

The small café lived up to its name; Cozy. The walls were painted a warm mocha brown and were decorated with different scenery's of Bittersville. From the mountains to the animals. In the front sat a neat reception desk and the young Fox greeted us.

"Hey Molly" I smiled.

Molly stood up, showing off her green sweater and black mini skirt. She smiled at us showing off her braces. Molly was an adorable red fox with kind Lime-Green eyes. Her dark hair was always pulled across to the side and usually wore a bow at the end of her hair.

"Hey Amy, Hi Cream" she said in her cheery voice. "Whose this?" she asked leaning to the side to get a better look at Tails.

"This is Tails, one of Amy's new students, he checked in the hotel yesterday" Cream said in a bored tone.

Cream and Molly have uh…bad history.

"Nice to meet you, Welcome to Bittersville" she smiled sweetly extending her arm.

Tails smiled and gave her a firm handshake. Cream twitched before grabbing his arm and pulling him towards our usual booth. Molly and I blinked and I smiled. "We're using our usual table as always Molly, oh and there's a blue hedgehog joining us…and another girl I think, not sure but if she comes their both with us okay?" I said

"Okay" she smiled and turned to go and sit by her post again. She turned in Tail and Creams direction where they were already sitting down and winked at Tails.

I swear, I saw steam coming from Creams ears.

I shook my head and shrugged out of my over coat. I hung it against the wall hook and took my goggles and knitted hat off. I pulled the elastic from my hair and shook out my shoulder length hair. I passed a hand through it then tied the elastic at the end of my hair, some strands chose to free themselves but I didn't mind. I walked over to the table and sat next to Cream.

"Nice Sweater Tails" I laughed

He blushed. "Don't remind me" he groaned. "Sonics girlfriend made it for me so Sonic made sure I wore it today" he groaned

I laughed "Poor thing, well reindeers areee cute" I giggled

Cream hid a laugh and patted Tails hand from across the table.

"Yo guys want the usual cup?" Molly asked.

"Yep, Carmel hot fudge for me" I smiled. "Oh and the Chocolate Cake"

"Regular, and Chocolate chip cookies" cream mumbled.

"I'll have the same as Cream" Tails said.

Molly pouted. "You sure? You don't want the Special, its mainly for guests, I make it myself" she flirted

I could literally feel the heat radiating frm Creams body. But oh sweet tails.

"Yeah, im sure" he winked at Cream earning him a blush.

_Wait for it._

Tails coughed and covered his muzzle with his hand, suddenly outside was veeeerrryy fascinating.

Molly pouted and disappeared behind the counter to place the orders.

The three of us chatted for a bit and we filled the empty café with laughter. Tails stopped suddenly and cursed under his breath. Cream and I looked at each other, then at the door. I blinked.

Sonic just walked in, and on his arm was a squirrel. No im not kidding, she's a flipping squirrel.

Sonic was talking to Molly, and Molly being her flirty self, smiled sweetly at him, the girl beside sonic shot her a glare and sweet smile and told her something to have Molly jump out her seat and lead the couple to our table.

I was staring, I couldn't help it. The squirrel was pretty. She had auburn hair that was curled and cut in a bob. She was wearing a dark blue turtle neck and a long white skirt that reached her knees. On her feet was an expensive looking pair of ankle-length boots with fur all around the top.

"Good Evening" she smiled sweetly.

"Hello" Cream said gently

"Hi Sally" Tails mumbled.

"H-hey" I managed.

"Sally, this is Cream and Amy" Sonic said in a professional tone.

"Pleasure to meet you" she smiled.

"S-sure" I nodded. "Oh you can have a seat ya know?"

She flinched and Tails panicked.

_What 'd I do?_

"Thank You Amy, Sonic?" she said expectedly

Sonic entered the booth and allowed her to sit down. Molly came over and asked their orders.

"You have any chilidogs?" he asked

"Sonic!" Sally spat. "I told you to stay away from those disgusting things, He'll have a muffin and a hot chocolate if you have?" she asked

"Uh yeah, blue berry, strawberry , chocolate or plain?"

"Plain" Sally answered.

"And You Miss Acorn?"

"Herbal Tea"

"Uh, we don't have any, its really just milk drinks we serve"

"Oh? Then ill simply share the muffin with Sonic" she said flipping her glossy hair.

"Oh, alright" Molly said and walked away.

_SALLY FREAKING ACORN?!_

Tails shot us apologetic looks and offered a guilty smile.

Billionaire, model actress Sally Acorn is sitting right in front of me! She's supposed to be high class how did Sonic snag her?!

Crap no wonder she flinched, I wasn't being very classy.

"Nice outfit" Sonic said with a smile

"Me?" I asked looking at him now.

"Yeah, red is a good colour on you" he smiled.

"Oh, thanks" I said feeling warmth all over my cheeks. Sally cleared her throat. "And mine?"

"Huh?" Sonic stopped staring at me and looked at Sally.

"My outfit Sonic" she said

"Oh, its ok" he mumbled

"Why thank you" she said icily.

Akwarddddddddddddddd.

"Here we go, Chocolate Cake for you, Cookies for you and you. Three Regulars, One Carmel hot Fudge and one plain muffin" Molly said placing ach item in front us.

"Thanks Molls" I said licking my lips at my drink. I stabbed the straw in my glass and marveled at the hardened cream drizzled with Carmel and beneath was a creamy Chocolate base. Ohhhh my taste buds are gonna be happy! I slurped the hot drink and sighed of relief.

"I needed that" I sighed happily.

Cream giggled and drank her own hot chocolate. Sonic smiled along with Tails but Sally watched in disgust.

"Something wrong?" I asked her

"No wonder you seem a little on the chubby side" she blinked.

_Did she just call me fat?_

"Sal!" Sonic's head snapped in her direction.

"What? It suits her face" she shrugged.

"Thank you?" I asked

Sonic looked at me apologetically and then sipped his beverage. The table was silent after that, I ate my cake in silence, barely enjoying it, ally kept watching me like I had some kind of problem and minced her half of muffin. Seriously who eats so slow?!

"I'm tired" Sally announced.

"Huh?" Sonic asked in disbelief. "You rested all day" he complained

"Yeah Sal, Amy and Cream were gonna show us a nice restaurant to eat."

"You want to eat again?!" she asked in horror.

"This was just snacks" I said raising an eyebrow "The nights still young after all, maybe we can hit the club to chill out" I said.

"Okay, I need to go back to our room" Sally said getting up. "Im going to the washroom" she said sashaying down the small hall into the bathroom.

"What the?" I asked the table.

"Yeah Her Highness at her best" Tails murmered.

Sonic just sighed. Poor guy looked tired, I would be too if I had to live with her everyday.

"Lets go" she said to Sonic waiting on him to leave.

"I want to hang out a little longer Sal"

"No, we have an engagement tomorrow Sonic and we need to be early" she said ….no commanded.

"Fine" he said and shot up. "Thanks" he murmered to us.

He slapped couple bills on the table. "hey don't worry about it, it was my trat remember, you guys did well in class today" I smiled giving him back the money.

"I insist" he said folding it back into my hands. He held them for a small fraction of time more and stared at me warmly.

"O-Okay" I stammered.

He smiled and left with Sally hooking her arm in his.

"Well im glad she didn't come to the classes at all" Tails yelled over the loud music. Cream and I laughed, Tails was drunk, you had to be blind not to see that.

"She was so uptight" Cream said rolling her eyes.

"tell me about it" I mumbled "She even had the nerve to call me fat"

"Well that's not even the worst of it, belive me" he yelled. "Gimmie another one!" he shouted.

The bartender handed him another drink and he downed it. "Wanna dance Cream?" he asked pulling her

"No, miles I cant really dance" she blushed.

"Bull, I know you can" he smiled sweetly, he pulled her to the floor and I giggled when he wrapped his arms around her waist and they only swayed from side to side.

Cute much?

I sipped my drink carefully, nowing I have to try and help Cream get Tails to his hotel room when I spyed a flash of Green.

Shit.

I turned my head praying he wouldn't see me.

An arm slung around me and a wet kiss slapped my neck. I shoved him off and wiped it off like it was a disease.

"What the hell Scourge?!" I yelled.

"Hey babe" he said coming in to wrap me up again.

"Im not your babe, and our shitfaced drunk asshole" I said shoving him off again.

"Come on babe don't be like that" he slurrd.

"Go away" I spat.

He grabbed my chin and made me look at him. I was ready to slap him when he caught my hand and squesed it….hard.

"Don't. Speak to me like that you little bitch" he warned. I shook in fright before a smirk played on his lips. "Good, now give me a little smack huh?" he asked licking his lips.

"Hey bud, she said go away" a voice behind me said. Before I knew it, Sonic was shoving Scourge off of me.

"The fuck is this dude?" he asked me.

"Nobody" I said quickly. "Just step off" I said and got off my bar stool pulling Sonic into the crowd of moving bodies.

I stopped in a far corner and faced him. "Thanks" I said with a smile.

Sonic looked at me then looked and looked away. "N-no problem"

"You wanna dance?" I asked over the noise. "OR should we get drunkey home?" I giggled motioning to Tails with his head on Creams shoulder.

"Yeah, I should take him back" Sonic laughed. I nodded and helped him and Cream carry Tails to a snow truck outside.

"Creeeaaamm" Tailes whined

"Yes Miles?" she giggled

"I wuffff yhewww" he slurred before passing out on her lap. I burst out laughing with Sonic when Creamed turned bright red. The driver stopped us off at the hotel and Cream said she would do the rest from there. We waved her off.

"Want me to walk you to your room too?" I laughed.

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted something to drink?" he asked.

"Sure, we can go to the Skyveiw upstairs" I suggested.

"Sure thing"

We rode the elevator to the top floor and we entered the spacious area. The Sky Vewi was mainly a chill area with heating and comfy seats with a fireplace. A single small bar was tucked at the entrance. I sat down and ordered tow mild drinks and motioned Sonic to sit by the Chairs with the fireplace.

As I sat down on the couch I sighed with warmth. "This is nice" I said stretching.

"Yeah it feels pretty good" he said sitting next to me.

"What possessed you to come to the club?" I asked curiously.

"Tails called me and told me he was pissed at his cup for not filling itelf up, so I knew he was drunk" he laughed

"You should've seen the guy, hahaha he kept yelling at the thing like it was human" I laughed.

"Hes really something" Sonic chuckled.

The waiter brought our drinks and I thanked him, giving him a tip.

"These are free?" Sonic asked.

"Well yeah, you paid for a room right? So it's a compliment from the hotel"

"You have a room here?" he asked hopefully

"Pfft As if I could afford a room here, im just really good friends with the manager and the staff." I shruggd.

"How so?"

"I helped them put this place into business" I smiled

"Again, how?"

"By being an awesome snowboarder" I grinned. I sipped my drink and curled my feet up on the couch. "I love it here" I said softly.

"It is a nice place to stay"

"How long are you here for by the way?"

"We leave in January, maybe a day or two after New Years"

"Sweet, your gonna get to come to all the parties"

"Fine by me" he said

I stretched and gulped down the rest of my drink. "So you coming classes tomorrow?" I asked.

"Why? U miss me already?" he smirked.

"pfftt! As if! I was wondering because Tails wasn't coming in the state hes gonna be in tomorrow morning"

"Oh, yeah that's true"

"and you got that 'engagement' " I aid mocking Sally

He laughed at my mockery, but died down into a frown. "Yeah, maybe we can schedule for th afternoon? Around 2:00"

"Works for me, I get some practice in tomorrow." I yawned. "Well then Mr. Hedgehog, im going to go on home, thanks for the drink and coming to Tails' rescue"

"You live nearby?" he asked standing up.

"Yeah just a slope down from here" I said pointing down the mountain.

"your fine out there on your own" he asked worriedly.

"Totally, it's a regular for me really"

"wait you board down?"

"That's right, I walk up sometimes but I always board down."

"Well im taking you out of that norm. " he placed his glass down and put his hand on the small of my back and led me out the bar/lounge. Sonic had a snow-bile pick us up and he asked me where my house was. I told him not to bother since Gorgie knew where I lived. When we arrived. Sonic helped me with my board and ushered me inside. I paced my board where it belonged and thanked him.

"No problem" he said huskily. "Hey you got something on your chin" he said wiping some cream off my chin.

"Ha! My bad" I shrugged trying to hide my blush.

He put his finger in his mouth and licked….no I am not shitting you, he LICKED the cream off his finger, he smirked and said good-night and disappeared in the snow-mobile and back up the snowed hill. I closed the door and gulped. I rached into my pocket and pulled out my keychain.

"What the hell…?" I asked myself.


	3. Chapter 3 Something About Her

_**YES! **_

_**I am back with another chapter for this one! Do you know how suckish the 12th grade is? **_

_**Jeez let people breathe!**_

**Chapter 3 **

**Something About Her.**

**X Sonic X**

I thanked the driver and stepped into the heated hotel. Cream was just leaving and I called her over. The bunny looked up from the desk she was on this morning and smiled. She waved to the emo-looking cat and bounded towards me, her floppy ears flying all over the place.

"Hey there Mr. Sonic" she said cheerfully

"Sonic's fine ya know" I chuckled. "I mean you don't call Amy 'miss' do ya?"

"Well that's different because he's my best friend." she said matter-of-factly.

"Seriously, Sonic is fine, we're friends now" I smiled

"Alright then, Sonic" she giggled. "Did Amy get home?"

"Yeah I offered her a ride down" I said not meeting her eyes.

"Oh? Well thank you for taking care of her" she giggled

"N-no problem uh thanks for taking care of Tails." I coughed.

"Not a problem, well see you later Sonic" she said bounding towards the door.

She pulled a knitted hat over her head before hailing one of the drivers and she stepped into a snow truck. Rubbing my hands together, I made my way towards the elevators and slipped inside of one. I rubbed my hand together to dismiss any more chills from outside and stepped out the now gaping elevator. I made my way to Tails' room first to check up on him, sliding in my spare key card I opened his door. Tails' room is smaller then the one Sal and I share since its only him in here. He had a closet, a single bed and a small couch to the far corner and a television in front of it. Tails' bed was occupied by the sleeping fox and I smiled. I took his bedside lamp off and took his goggles off his head. Looks like Cream beat me to taking his shoes and coat off, because he was tucked in like a three year old.

"Night bud" I said softly before closing the door.

One door down I opened my room door and hung my coat on the provided coat rack. I turned the corner to the living room area and checked the door to my left if it was locked. Tails room was joined to ours but I know for sure she was going to lock it since Sal was with me.

"Locked" I chuckled. I tugged off my shoes and headed into the bedroom Sally and I shared. She was sitting on the single chair beside the window, wearing a light blue night gown and her hair was in a ponytail. Her vibrant eyes bore into mine and she didn't dare to say anything. I sighed and decided to give in.

"What?" I asked leaning against the wall.

"Why were you so late?" she asked

"I told you, I was going to get Tails" I groaned.

"It shouldn't take long for you to sing him over your shoulder and run back here" she huffed

"Sally, in case you haven't noticed its snowing out there" I pointed at the window.

"So what?! you've run countless times on so many terrains it shouldn't be a problem for you" she said standing up.

"I don't know my way around here yet, cut me some slack would ya? Why are you being so uptight?"

"Uptight?! I am NOT acting uptight here Sonic your the one trying to spend time with that hedgehog!"

"Is this about Amy?! Are you kidding me?! I met the girl only a few hours ago! Your the one who bailed on the class!" I yelled.

"I have my own things to do Sonic, were here for me!"

"Its always about you isn't it?! Never is it about us?!"

"What?!"

"You know what? I'm not having this conversation with you anymore" I said exiting the lavish room. I stormed my way back to Tails' room and slumped on the couch. I passed a hand through my quills and sat up.

"I need to take a shower" I grumbled to myself.

I grabbed one of the folded towels off of the table in the bathroom and stripped out of my winter clothes and took a steamy shower. One of the pros of this place is that they always have hot water in the pipes considering the cold climate.

I wrapped the towel over my waist and took another small one to dry my damp quills, sauntering over to the closed window, I parted the cream coloured curtain and my eyes widened at what I saw, the small town below was full of colourful lights. They ranged from a vibrant green to a popping yellow.

I sighed in frustration at Sally and I's fight just a while ago and I didn't want to be anywhere near her when she's so pissed. I searched my pants pockets for my cell phone and dialed Sally's Agent.

"Sonic! My man! Whats up?"

"Hey Joe, I think Im gonna cancel that photo-shoot that I have with Sally Tomorrow." I said running a hand through my quills.

"What?! Why man?"

"Because ..." I glanced over at the sleeping Tails. "My little brother got sick and I gotta take care of him" I said

"Bummer...let me see what I can do alright? I'll call the magazine and tell them you couldn't make the first shoot"

"Thanks" I said with a small smile.

I threw my phone back on the couch and changed into a black joggers pants and a white t-shirt and sat down on the couch, I ran my fingeres through my hair and sighed. I seriously hate when she gets like that, honestly.

It hadn't even been five munites after I finished dressing did my phone rang. I grabbed it and answered.

"What's the news?" I asked into the phone

"The photographer actually doesn't mind, he rushed me off the phone in excitement saying that this is Sally's break through or something" he said in disgust.

"Why are you so pissed?" I asked curiously.

"Because he said it so perverted" he said matter-of-factly.

"You don't need to worry, Sally isn't THAT type of model, believe in her just like I do okay" I reassured the concerened manager.

"That should be my line" he sighed

"Night" I chuckeld.

"Yeah see you" he laughed before hanging up.

I stuffed my phone in my pocket and glanced outside. I wonder how Amy's doing? I could probably ask her to come earlir after all. But I don't have her number. I spotted the phone on Tails' bedside table.

"The phone registry should have her number..." I mumbled.

Its only to confirm a class meeting..that's all.

I looked through the registry and found the front desk and I decided to ring that one first . It rang about twice when someone picked up.

"Yeah This is the front" the Cat said in a bored tone.

"Uh, night, uhm do you happen to have the number for Amelia Rose? The snowboarder?" I blurted

"Who is this?"

"Oh! Right Sonic T. Hedgehog in Room 307"

"The Room number on my phone says 306" she said matter-of-factly

"Yeah its the adjoining room"

"Oh, right, sorry about that dude"

My sweat dropped and I ran my hand down my face.

_Isn't she supposed to know this already?_

"So about the number?" I tried again.

"Sorry pal, I cant give you the celebs number, she doesn't like when people bug her" she said popping her gum on the other end of the phone.

"No, you don't understand, I'm in her Snowboarding class"

"So what? You'll see her in the morning, look my favorite band is gonna play now and your cutting them off"

"What?"

"Later, sleep well or whatever" she said before hanging up on me.

What the...?

I heard a low snicker and I glanced around to see Tails sitting up in bed with his feet ovr the side and his hand in his hair. I hung up the phone and cleared my throat.

"What's so funny?" I asked

"If ya want her number so bad I got it from Cream"

"Thanks" I mumbled.

"But I wont give it to ya"

"What? Why?"

"Firstly, be a guy and get it yourself tomorrow and two your still pissed about princess over there" he said jabbing his thumb in the direction of Sally's room.

I groaned and plopped next to him on the soft bed.

"I just wanted to reschedule"

"You not going to the shoot huh?"

"How long were you awake?"

"Since you came in"

"Great. Fine I am mad at Sal, she's just blowing up for no good reason so I canceled it and it wasn't a problem anyway"

"So you only want to tell Amy that you wanna reschedule?"

"Yes."

"And that's it?"

"Yea"

"You sure?"

"Damnit Tails yes!"

"Alright" h said snickering. He pulled out his phone and began typing at an unknown speed because of his normality with the devices.

"There, all done" he said putting it away again.

"What's all done?"

"I texted Amy and said you were coming after all"

"What about her response?"

"She's probably asleep and would reply when she's up" he said settling in the covers again.

"Hey wait is that even okay?"

"Yeah, go to bed bro." he smiled and covered up.

I sighed in defeat and turned out the lights. I settled myself in the couch and threw my hands behind my head and stared at the ceiling. Amy's laugh rung through my head and a small smile crept up my muzzle. She looked really nice today actually, even if today was the first I've seen her, she gears up pretty well and underneath was...comforting. The red really brought out her quill color. And the way she drank the hot chocolate...the way her eyes lit up...ad the club, she looked defensive...then scared...but when I stepped in...her face was...

I felt a warm head creep over my muzzle and I covered it quickly with my hand and shut my eyes. I tried to think on blue eyes and auburn hair, but all that clouded my thoughts was that pink hedgehog. Was I checking her out other than my girlfriend?

_Wait...what was Sally wearing again...?_


	4. Chapter 4 Figure You Out

**Authors Note:**

_**Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! College Girl in the housee! Lol, okay so today is Firecracker Friday ( As mentioned in my bio) and I thought 'hey' I should touch this story first, give it some love ya know? I'm sorry for not updating, its just that I've been a busy bee laely but I NEVER neglect my stories for too long. I hope you enjoy this chapter much love!**_

_**~Moy**_

_..._

**Chapter 4**

**Figure You Out**

I sent the annoying alarm clock to the wall, the satisfying "**SMASH!"** brining a smile to my lips. Seriously, Alarm Clocks are just like jealous people….interrupting such beautiful dreams just because they couldn't have any. I sat up lazily and rubbed my tired eyes, a yawn escaping my mouth. I turned my nose up at the whiff of my morning breath and hopped out of bed to brush my teeth. Tails wasn't gonna come to class today, and my guess is that Sonic might be taking care of him. Of course I'd have to call. But I don't have his number….

I stretched my sleeping limbs before climbing out of bed, saying a quick silent prayer. I placed my feet into my fuzzy worn out slippers and shuffled into the bathroom to get rid of my reeking morning breath and to was the sleep from my eyes.

"I bet Sonic would faint if he had a whiff of this" I laughed to myself.

I groaned as I spat the content from my mouth into the basin and finished my task of cleaning my impressive fangs, maybe I should do a toothpaste commercial after all.

Nah.

I absently scratched my stomach (force of habit) as I made my way out of my average sized bathroom when my eyes caught the blinking light that my charged phone was signaling, and I picked it up noticing I had a text message.

I'm telling you, I was beyond happy when they got cell service stations put up here, apart from my mother calling me every darned day.

My ears perked up to life at the message and my laugh echoed throughout the empty house. So the weirdo was still coming huh? Just when I was so stoked to chill in my pajamas all day too.

Awh who am I kidding?! I ran to the shower after throwing my poor phone down and sending a quick text to Tails. As i hummed in my shower, I thought about last night...our light and flowing conversation, the way he kept stealing glances at me... I shook my head wildly under the steaming shower, trying to remove his gorgeous eyes from my mind...with no sign of luck.

Sighing, i stepped out of the shower and dried myself, and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I wasn't fat was I? I mean I do eat a lot..but I board almost everyday to make up for it.I pinched my creamy pink thigh and jiggled it with a frown. Maybe I needed to drop a few pounds?

"_No wonder you seemed a little on the chubby side" _

"That's what she said" I mumbled while poking my slightly bulged stomach. I know i wasn't bikini model ready...who needs to be in this kind of weather anyway...?

Frustrated, I took myself from the bathroom, wrapping my towel tightly around my body. I took up my cell and quickly responded to Tails' text that said we need to go early. That way I can explain the boarding tricks to Sonic easier, maybe grab a bite to eat while we're at it.

**X Sonic X**

I haven't been this flustered ever since i asked my mother what a condom was. I mean how was is supposed to know it wasn't a baloon right? Wait why did i even think on that? Tails was eying me the entire time with a smug smile plastered on his face.

"What?!" I finally asked.

"Why are you so flustered?" Tails asked with humor lacing his words

"I'm not, I just don't want to be late for Amy's class, she scheduled it earlier this time didn't she?"

"Buttt..Your Sonic the Hedgehog, ya know, The fastest thing alive?" Tails chuckled.

"Shut up Tails" I grumbled, drying ,y quills in the fluffy towel.

"What about Sally? Doesn't she wake up around this time?"

"Yeah? So what?" I asked stuffing a toothbrush in my mouth.

"You need clothes for one because mine are too small and...that photoshoot thing.."

"She'll figure it out, and I'm going for my things now" I said finishing up.

"With that?!" Tails nudged at my half naked attire, I only had one of the larger towels wrapped securely around my waist.

"So what?" I asked

"Never mind" he mumbled picking up the hotel phone.

"You ordering breakfast?" I asked heading for the attachment room door.

"Yeah, I'm starved, I'm charging it to your credit card by the way."

"We're here on Sally's presence alone, everything we order is free, she's the one being paid for being here." I informed him

"Well alright!" Tails said excitedly.

I rolled my eyes and unlocked the door, taking a deep breath before easing it open. It was dark in the room thanks to the drawn curtains, the kitchen light was off too. I closed the door behind me gently and made my way into Sally and I's bedroom but before I could even open the door, she burst through , cellphone tucked under her ear and a string of people came out behind her.

"Yes, I already got things together and I made sure that my crew was here with me" she said in her all business tone.

I clutched my towel tighter and backed myself against the wall watching as different people touched her hair, makeup and her clothes. "Sal?"

Sally waved her hand above the mass of people towards me and a girl maybe seventeen swished her fluffy tail and swallowed whatever she had in her mouth and extended her arm to me. I took it and shook firmly with her.

"Big fan sir" she said excitedly

"Thanks, what's all this?" I asked

"Miss Acorn is preparing for a twelve hour debut today, and asked me to inform you that she doesn't want any interuptions"

"Interruptions?" I asked with folded arms.

"Yes, as in calling, texting or showing up without an appointment"

"An Appointment?" I asked in disbelief.

"I understand your anger sir, as someone who just shared a bed with Miss Acorn you want to be as close to her as possible"

"Shared a bed?!" I yelled.

"Sir-p-please calm down"

"Calm down?! Like hell I would! Everybody out!" I demanded pushing past the chipmunk. The group of people ceased work but Sally continued her conversation on the phone. They all looked at her but she made sure not to pay an ounce of attention to any of them.

"NOW!" I yelled.

Feet began fumbling about the carpeted floor, and hands grabbed equipment before scurrying out of the hotel room and into the halls outside. The chipmunk, dressed in a deep blue pencil skirt and white blazer fidgeted at her previous spot and glanced awkwardly between the two of us.

"Jessica, you can stay, just excuse yourself and go into the bedroom if you please" Sally sighed putting her phone on the table beside her.

"Of Course Miss Acorn. Mr Hedgehog" she bowed her head as she passed and entered the room closing the soundproof door behind her.

"The heck was that all about Sal?!" I asked in a clipped tone

"All of what? aren't you used to seeing me being swarmed so I can get ready?"

"You know that not what I'm talking about. What was all the crap about me 'being able to share a bed with Miss Acorn' shit."

"Don't you?"

"Yeah I do, but we're a COUPLE Sally. You made me look like some kind of 'bed toy' for you" I snapped.

"Well, you weren't ACTING like my BOYFRIEND Sonic" she huffed, fixing her skirt.

"What are you talking about? Is this a continuation from last night Sal?!"

She shifted in her chair before turning her head away from me. "Maybe" she mumbled.

I released a sigh, trying my hardest to calm down before making my way towards her, stooping down before her. Her blue eyes focused on me before welling with tears.

"I just don't wnt to look stupid" she confessed

"So you wanted to do that to me?" I asked arching a brow.

"Not too much, just so you could see how it feels to be shut out" she sniffed.

"Sally, I'm never going to shut you out, you need to talk to me when you feel like that, maybe then I could understand how you feel a little easier and we wont have to argue like this" I said taking her small hands in mine.

"Promise?" she sniffed.

"I promise princess" I smiled.

" *sniff* Okay, I want to come to your class this morning"

Amy

Someone please tell me I'm having a terrible nightmare. When I arrived ten minutes before schedule time, I didn't expect to see Sally Acorn sashaying in the most expensive looking coat and boots I ever laid eyes on. It was winter white, which made absolutely no sense, her hair had been accompanied by fuzzy pink fur earmuffs and her boots were the exact color of them. The next think that crawled my blood was that Sonic was wearing the exact same thing, only for men. His head was bare though, he wore the same colored boots and his board had been replaced with a lighter shade of blue with Sal's name across it. I wanted to laugh and cry all at once.

"Hello Again Amelia" Sally said once she approached, her arm tucked under Sonics

" Sup guys?" I choked, trying to contain my laughter. "Where's ya board Sally?" I asked noticing she didn't have one.

"Sonic and I will be boarding together" she said sweetly nuzzling Sonics arm.

"B-boarding together?"

"Precisely" she and another voice informed.

I glanced to the side to see a chipmunk dressed in a comfy blue jacket, white pants and blue boots typing way at her phone. She pocketed it and extended her arm which I shook.

"Jessica Cheeks, Miss Acorn's Assistant. I would prefer if you would address her the same" she said in all-business like tone.

"Right.., so Cheeks, what's up with the boarding together issue, they wont get to learn much other than just riding down a small slope to buld teamwork"

"That's what we're hoping for. Can you give me directions for where we should set up our shoot?"

"Shoot?" I sked arching a brow.

"Yes, you were informed of Miss Acorns presence were you not?"

"Well, yeah but I didn't know it was a photoshoot" I said folding my arms.

"In any case, please inform me of the directions" she said taking her phone out once again.

"Uh, sure" I said glancing back at Cream who only shrugged her shoulders. "I guess we could go to Lovers Slope, it's one of the safest places I know where couples go to just have a casual date out" I said in a clipped tone.

"Excellent!" Jessica said, her light blue eyes sparking with excitement. "Miss Acorn?" Cheeks asked for approval

"It sounds wonderful" she said nudging into Sonic's arm some more.

I don't know why it bothered me so much, but I stuffed my hands in my pockets and bit my lip...hard. "Well, lets get to it then" I smiled tightly. I snatched my board from the desk and brisk walked out the automatic doors of the hotel before I heard Cheeks call my name...my full name.

"Miss Ameliea Rose, please wait!"

Inhale. Exhale. "You know Amy's fine" I said casually.

"Oh but we're not friends so of course that is out of the question" she waved it off like it was no big deal.

Well Ouch. "So you call Sally that because your not friends with her as well then?" I asked raising a brow.

"Oh, not at all! I do this out of respect, out of public ears I simply address her as Miss"

"Right. So what's the hold up now?"

"I rang Miss Acorns driver to take us to the desired location"

"A Limo cant make it to Lovers Slope...I-its a slope" I said in disbelief. "How's it going to get up there?"

"Nonsense, this should be fine, and more comforting for Miss Acorn, a simple vehicle could tarnish her reputation" she said in a hushed tone.

"Right. When is it gonna get here?" I asked folding my arms impatiently.

"Half an hour, I believe that we could all have a munch before the shoot, yes?" she asked raising her tone a bit louder.

"I always wanted to try breakfast outside the hotel" Sally spoke up

"Splendid! Miss Rose can you escort us to a restaurant nearby?" Cheeks asked.

"Well, yeah I guess" I shrugged, tucking my board under my arm. "I'll text ya Cream"

"Bye Amy!" she waved

For the entire walk to the local breakfast nook, Sonic didn't dare to utter a word to me, there wasn't even an explination from Tails whe I asked him. He simply said.

_Trust me, he'll tell you when he gets the chance._

"What chance exactly?" I mumbled into my mug of hot chocolate.

"Did you say something Amelia?" Sally asked smugly.

"Hah? No I didn't" I said wiping my mouth in my sweater sleeve.

Sally made a disgusted face before taking a careful sip of her tea. I guess she was scorning me in her mind again, stuck up little...Inhale. Exhale.

"So are we ready to go or what?" I asked standing up abruptly. "It's gonna take at least an hour to get to the _photoshoot_, by limo so you guys gotta get up and go"

"We have a change in plans" Cheeks said putting her cellphone on the table.

_What Now?_

"The magazine thought it would be spectacular for you to do a helicopter jump down to the slope and crash into a soft pillar of snow!" she said excitedly.

"That would make me look a bit extreme" Sally said with excitement.

"A helicopter jump?!" I asked in disbelief.

Sonic changed his expression for the first time today, eyeing Cheeks as if she was insane.

"Sally hasn't even touched a board much less ride the baby slopes yet and you want her to jump out of a freaking helicopter?!" I yelled, causing ome attention to turn our way.

"Why should we worry when you've done it already?" Cheeks asked smugly.

"That's solo!" I argued.

"You've jumped out of those things about twice no?"

"Seven" I corrected "And the last time I almost broke my leg" I growled.

"Then you know the do's and don'ts...or should we get a more...professional boarder? I was thinking Jet the Hawk." she smirked.

My anger boiled inside me as the café's customers inhaled sharply. Anyone who lives her knows that my arch rival was the cocky, self absorbent and sexy Hawk Jet. He's been trying to beat me for years and won my cup once when I thought he won my heart.

"Helicopter Ride it is then" I growled leaving the table.


	5. Chapter 5 Its NOT A Competition

**Authors Note:**

I totally missed two Firecracker Fridays! ugh I'm so dumb sometimes. Hello my beloved readers! Hope you enjoy some more snow-shredding drama :p

Today is actually the anniversary since I last saw my best friend...I really hope I'm doing well.

**DONT FORGET TO LEAVE REVIEWS**! lol love you guys!

X.

**Chapter 5**

It's **Not** a Competition

**x. Amy .x**

After signing some paperwork that Sally was hesitant to do, we geared up for the helicopter ride. After I slung the gear bags into the chopper, he pilot of the helicopter gave me a wary look and motioned me to the side while the 'princess' was settling in with her boyfriend.

"Sweets, I don't think this is a good idea" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I told them that already" I sighed.

"I'm not talking about them, I have that covered just fine with the safety net, I already gave Jack a call"

"Awesome, wait. Then what are you talking about Mikey?" I asked the frightened hawk

"Sweets...the last time you came up here, you were broken...you weren't focused...you could've-"

"I'm fine. I promise" I gave him a reassuring smile. "Okay guys ya ready?" I asked the already seated couple

"S-sure t-thing" Sally said still clutching Sonics arm as tightly as possible, he glanced down at her gently, and fixed a stray curl under her knitted cap. MY heart lurched, as if it were about to kill us both just watching the warm smile on his face. I remember when someone used to look at me that way.

"Too bad it was fake" I whispered before getting into the passenger seat of the chopper. I replaced my chocolate brown beanie for the earphone/mic and fit it snugly on my ears. Mikey gave me a look and I gave him a grin and an encouraging thumbs up and he signaled back, more than ready to leave the ground. To be honest I was a little excited myself, since I haven't been in one for at least two years, I missed the thrill of it. The blades could still be heard through the thick headpiece and instructions were being given to the pilot and copilot (me) as we left the ground. I heard Sally tell Sonic that she was excited and he only chuckled in response. It sounded a lot like...

"Warm Chocolate" I sighed into the headpiece.

"You hungry already Meils?" Mikey asked with a chuckle in his voice.

I snapped back to reality and shook off my embarrassment with a laugh. "You bet!" I lied. I heard a scoff from Sally's headpiece and I wrinkled my nose with frustration. If she doesn't like my eating habits, why the heck is she here?

"We aren't five minutes away from the drop zone so I suggest you help um gear up once we're a good ways up!" he informed me.

"Got ya!" I responded. I dug around my backpack and pulled out the adorable keychain before clipping it on the inside of my jacket, hoping for some luck on the stupid jump. Mikey made sure that we weren't going for 'dare devil' height jumps. We were aiming more of an easy drop off and let the camera crew work their magic.

_Pathetic._

_What makes it a thrill then? You'll jump off a chopper only what? _I checked the contract again and almost laughed at it. _She's gonna jump while we're hovering?_

"Nice. _Reaaall_ nice." I scoffed before slapping it back on the dashboard.

_~Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift Instrumental~_

The scenery took my attention without any effort, some of the snowcapped mountains reminded me of the portraits in the Café and a craving for my hot chocolate began to settle in my stomach. I guess I wasn't **_totally_** lying then. It's one thing to see this on a portrait, and another to see it with your won two eyes. That's why I loved to jump; the world seems to be swallowing you into its natural beauty as your blood pumps at the thought of you swirling down to meet right up with it. But without the right flip or position...pretty easy to kill yourself if you don't know what the heck you're doing. A sinking feeling replaced the warm chocolate feeling and my palms began sweating under my rough orange gloves. I bit my lower lip and squeezed my eyes shut in attempt to get rid of the horrible memory of my life that was practically flashing before me.

Not too long after we were airborne, Mikey gave me the signal to gear up the couple with a simple jab of his thumb towards the back of the aircraft. I nodded and removed my head piece, taking off my seatbelts with fumbling fingers because Oh great cherries, I'm about to shove Sally Acorn out of a helicopter...and her hot boyfriend too. Wait, not he's not hot, he's wearing pink boots, not that's hilarious. After releasing my restraints, I made a sharp easy turn to that back and my heart stopped at the sight of tongue...two of them, exploring each other in the most intimate way I've ever seen. I mean, I've watched people kiss before, Bittersville is one of the most romantic getaways for couples who love the snow, a few proposal kisses and yada yada, but this was the kind of behavior you'd expect to indulge behind closed doors. Ya know, after a honeymoon? I honestly don't know why I didn't move, I don't know why I just stood there watching like a dumb animal, like it was the first time I've ever seen a couples kiss so intimately, maybe it was the hard hand squeezing my heart or the sudden lash of wind against my face, but I only realized it, when we made a sharp turn, and I was already slipping out of the craft in slow motion. My breathing stopped and my arms were reaching everywhere hoping to grab a rope, a limb anything… Oh God is this how I'm gonna die? Watching a squirrel and a hedgehog swap tongue? Pretty dumb if you ask me. I didn't even have my damned parachute. Maybe a full continuous 360 will help break my fall.., if I can just hold the rope…

"Gah!" I yelled when I missed it completely. Three sixty death drop it is then.

"Amy!" I heard Sonic yell as he pulled away from Sally and abruptly shoving her hard against the seats.

"Ow!" she yelled out.

He didn't waste any time to grab my numb hand, squeezing with everything he had and pulled me back before my feet edged off of the rim of the damned chopper. Not a second passed by when he smothered me into his chest, and I was awkwardly sitting in his lap with my head in a blur and my heart racing like crazy, the keychain digging hard into my left breast bone where my heartbeat was going mad. He smelled fresh, scrubbed to the bone if possible, his fur tickling my nose a little as he pressed me into his chest. I was fully aware of his large hands on my back, his hard body covered under layers of clothing that I wish wasn't between us right now. His chest rising and falling rapidly as if he just saw a ghost with his warm breath harsh on my neck. My right foot was weirdly hugging his waist and my left dangled, holding half of my body in check, but then again I was shaking like a wet dog in the cold air..

"Oh God are you okay?!" he yelled over the noise as he brought my face to his. He had removed his headphones so I doubt Mikey even caught the exchange. His emerald eyes were boring into my jade ones and I nodded mutely. He searched my face for a second before holding me into his strong hold again.

"Everything alright back there? We're just above the jump" Mikey's faint Italian accent rang through my ears.

Oh yeah reality!

"We're fine Mike!" I yelled back removing myself from my trance, and his arms. I quickly hooked myself onto the wall of the chopper and dished out their gear, with my head swarming. I helped Sally especially to make sure the hotel doesn't get a bad name, or Mikey for that matter. I wouldn't want Creams Family business to crumble over me being clumsy. After I finished strapping her up, I instructed Sonic whilst I was hooking Sally together, in effort not to touch hm again since she was already giving me the stink eye,

"Can you get this?" he asked with a lopsided grin.

"Sure" I said reaching around his waist to buckle a strap, before yanking it tight around his waist. His hot breath found my sensitive ears and he whispered something almost incoherent.

"Be careful" he said softly.

I inched back and nodded giving him a thumbs up and a wide friendly grin. "Alright Mikey they're ready!" I yelled getting back to the front of the helicopter. Mikey nodded and he set the chopper to hover over a large camera crew and a ring of lights. We rolled our eyes simultaneously and shared a laugh before he sent me back to help push the two out of the chopper.

"Are you sure you don't want a demonstration?" I asked the two while pinning them together.

"Positive" Sally spat linking her arms through Sonic's.

I raised my arms in defeat and asked them to step on the yellow line, and I stuck my head out from behind them waiting on my 'signal' from the director, when a flash of green met my eyes, and a smile that could light up New York.

_More like hell _. I growled inwardly.

Just as I was given the signal, and out of anger, frustration and surprise, I shoved them both out the chopper….**hard**. Sally screamed the entire four foot drop and I stood in the gaping doorway with an annoyed look on my face before I heard 'CUT' and jumped out myself, with my dependable pink board attached to my feet. Sonic was holding Sally, trying his best not to break out in laughter and the director was congratulating her on a job well done. A few people came up to me to thank me and I grinned at the attention. I haven't been swarmed in a while, and even though it's annoying sometimes, I didn't mind the pats on the back for not killing a celebrity.

"Great Job!"

"Awesome timing!"

"Stellar landing!"

I thanked each of them and gave Mikey a fist bump when he landed the chopper and the crew swarmed him next. I released a giggle since he's more of a shy person, so to see him getting praised made me feel pretty darned awesome.

"I didn't know you still jumped"

I froze. Dear God please, no.

"You ignoring me?"

I clenched my fists and dug my board into the snow before taking a deep breath and making a sharp turn to meet his pale blue eyes.

"What do you want Jet?" I asked, with my hand stuck to my hip.

**x. Sonic x.**

After we landed on the soft cloud of snow, Sally was shaking and clutching onto me tightly. She insisted on not letting go of me until she calmed down. After detaching us, she viewed the clip and pictured and was back to her old self in no time, telling everyone what to do.

"What do you want Jet?" I heard Amy say. I glanced in her direction after losing her in the crowd, and her hand was set tight on her hip, the other firmly holding her board. She was wearing an adorable dark blue snowboarding dress with heavy boots, orange goggles atop her head. Her nose was wrinkled as if she smelled something foul and I couldn't help but laugh. My smile flattened when a green hawk spread his wing around her shoulders and gave her a kiss to the cheek. I balled my fists already prepared to punch the guy and I have no clue why.

"God what's your problem?!" she yelled shoving him off of her. I released a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding and stood on the sidelines nonanchatly watching the exchange. She didn't seem to care for the person who just kissed her, but it seems that **he** was very much interested in **her**. Amy took her sleeve and scrubbed it from her face as if it were a disease and the helicopter pilot who I now know the name of; Mikey, immediately stepped in and spoke in a hushed tone to them both. Amy pulled her board from the ground and stormed off, the green hawk smiled and stuffed his hands into his black jacket with red flames along the border and smiled after her.

"See ya around Snow" he called

She responded with flipping him the bird and he chuckled, ruffling the feathers atop his head.

"Mr. Hedgehog? You requested a change of clothes?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I did" I thanked /cheeks and took the bundle with me into the parked trailer. Cheeks was following and before I opened the door I turned to face her.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Oh! My apologies, after you've finished changing we would like to introduce you to Mr. Hawk"

"Sure" I said before closing the door in her face.

Jet the Hawk huh?

**x. Amy x.**

"Fucking Jet!" I mumbled kicking the snow beneath me. He just had to show up didn't he? Why the heck is he even here? I'm the one teaching the 'royals'. If he's here just to show me up one more fucking time, I swear I'll…..I'll…. _sigh._

"Who am I kidding?" I choked.

I felt my legs turn into Jell-O and the cool sensation of the snow molding into my body came next as I knelt, with my hands before me, sinking into the soft snow, my board laying diagonally beside me. I wouldn't do shit. Jet won my heart and I'm still trying to get over the three years we had together. To give someone three years of your life, you can't just….let it go...just like that. It's been what? Four months since I last saw him, and that's only because I stopped partying; with **_him_**, I stopped hanging out with **_his_** circle of friends. And I'm always locked up in my cabin. I'm lucky to still hold Cream as a friend after what I did to her that night….and she still took me back in. **I** wouldn't take me back… My body fell limp and the snow molded into my frame and I could hardly breathe face first in the snow.

"Sonic saved my life..." I mumbled into the snow.

"And I didn't get a single 'thank you'" he said softly.

"Well sorry! I didn't want your snobby girlfriend to- wait a minute"

I rolled over and jumped to my feet and stood stiff before Sonic himself, with a shit eating grin already forming his gorgeous features.

"Still waiting" he smirked.

"T-Thanks." I mumbled shoving my hands in my dress pocket.

"Anytime" he smiled, for real this time.

"What happened back there?" I asked nudging my head back to the shoot.

"I could ask the same thing. But how about we do that over some coffee?" he asked with his eyebrow arched.

"But what about Sally?" I asked picking up my board, dusting the snow from off it.

"Sally's busy" he said darkly.

Woah, did I just hit a nerve or something? Maybe he's dangerous after all, he didn't seem to mind being shoved out of a helicopter from my pure rage. But then again…I barely know this guy….so why do I feel so safe? I scanned his face, obviously tight with anger and his hands were stuffed in his. Whoa, he changed clothes! He was wearing a dark chocolate sweater and long khakis with a green scarf that pretty much made those gorgeous eyes of his pop. God he's some serious eye candy minus the weird side of him I don't quite get yet.

**_Yet._** _I think I found my new favorite word…_

"Or you wanna go somewhere else?" he asked. "You look…hungry?" he laughed

"Huh?" I blinked out of weird Amy Land.

"You've got this look in your eye.." he groaned while biting his lower lip with his fangs, achingly slow, before releasing it after, and I hadn't realized I let out a whimper.

"Well?' he smiled devilishly.

"Eh?! Nawh, coffee's good. Its great actually." I smiled. "I'll buy this time, you did great today" I rushed out.

"Ill do even better tomorrow" he promised with a wink.

And I swear all my girl parts just perked to life.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Hey loves, I know I've been absent for quite some time now, but I've been extremely busy lately, and then College just started back so, this is my second semester, not sure what I'm called now…a junior? I'm not sure but anyhoooo, you guys came to read the **SIXTH CHAPTER**on _" __Something To Hold On To"_so here it is**, DON'T**forget to leave reviews! Love you guys!

Playlist:

Dance In The Dark by **_Rhianna_*** ( Café Scene)

Begin Again by **Taylor Swift* **Fun Scene)

**Chapter Six**

**_Amy_**

I was beyond grateful for the heat enveloping my nerves as we entered Cozy Café. Don't get me wrong the snow is where the shredding is, but I'm more of a warm climate kind of girl. Sonic shredded his coat and hung It on the rack close to the entrance and I shook the snow from my fur. Molly came to greet us almost immediately after.

"Hey guys, table for two? Or would you rather get a booth?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"Funny- the guy has girlfriend Molls, just get a table for us" I sighed.

The last thing I can take is being way too close to Sonic again for the day. I'm not complaining but, he's got an effect on me and I don't want that to escalate. Molly pouted and led us to a table and left to get us some menus.

"You could have at least humored her a bit" he chuckled after slipping into the chair across from me.

"Believe me, she would spread it all over the internet as soon as I said 'booth'"

"Would that be such a bad thing?" he asked arching a brow, instantly challenging me.

"When, Sally sees it she's probably going to get me fired and send me back to New York"

"You lived in New York before you came here?" he asked surprised.

"Why is that so surprising?" I laughed.

"Well, it shouldn't be since you're so hot headed"

"Listen pal, I aint hot headed, I just don't take bullshit too well"

"See?" he chuckled.

"Whatever" I said rolling my eyes.

Molly came back and handed Sonic a menu and took her notepad out. "Usual for you right Amy?"

"Throw in some Baily's will you?"

"One or two shots?"

"Two" I sighed rubbing my neck.

"And you? What are you having Mr. Hedgehog?"

"I guess ill just have one of those muffins and I'll try what Amy here is having"

"Got it, you want the two shots of Bailys as well?"

"He's not ready for that" I smiled challengingly at him

"Yeah? Molly, I want the exact drink that Amy's having, thanks" he winked at her.

"S-sure thing!" she smiled and took down his order. "I'll be back in a jiff" she promised before prancing off.

"You're seriously going to regret that you know, the first time I had that I was sick for days, it almost cost me…a lot" I cut off shortly

"Then why order it again?"

"Because." I shrugged

"Not sure that's a proper sentence Ames"

I looked at him curiously, but it didn't seem that he noticed he called my name correctly. "You mean Amy?"

"Huh?"

"Just now you called me 'Ames'"

"I did, crap, I was sort of messing around with your name, to see if I could find a cute nickname that no one around her would call you"

"Well, no one calls me Ames" I said with a soft smile "I like it, its….different"

"Then that's what I'll call you. Ames from New York"

"You still don't believe I'm from NY?" I laughed.

"Tell me about it, I've been there before, but not through all the cracks, mostly for interviews or sightings, but I never stayed longer than three days."

"Well.."

I don't know how long we stayed in the café, but it was enough to have us both laughing, filling the empty café with our dumb jokes. Molly even sat with us for a bit while she was on break and shared a few things too. I've never had so much fun talking to someone like this, Cream and I don't even hang out as much because of work and her getting ready to run the business on her own.

"I told you, you couldn't handle my drink"

"I kind of did, in my own way"

"You're not supposed to chug down hot coffee" I laughed.

"Well, it was enough to make you squirt milk from your nose, so I'm pretty much in the win here"

"Oh My God, I swear that shit burned me, it was like an inferno!" I laughed.

"You're not embarrassed?" he asked curiously.

"A little, I mean I know where to draw the line between gross and girly, and I definitely crossed it then"

"Well, I didn't mind." He chuckled.

"See, that's why we're gonna be cool from now on"

"I hope so."

We were silent for a while but I didn't mind, I took the time to settle in with my drink, the creamy alcohol was already taking over me. I needed to get home. I glanced outside to see the sky turning a deep purple and I choked.

"It's that late?" I asked aloud.

"Looks that way" Sonic mumbled.

I nlooked over at him, and he was well relaxed into the cushioned seat, arms behind his head, lids completely closed. He looked completely at ease.

"You want to head up?" I whispered.

"Hm? Oh, do you think we can still have a lesson out here?"

"I would decide against that since it gets heavy during the evening. You wouldn't want to end up being lost in this snow"

I would know, it aint fun.

"I guess you have a point"

"Plus your intoxicated, although id like to see you talking to a tree, ill have to put your safety first as a patron in Creams hotel" I giggled and signaled Molly to bill me.

"I got it" he said and reached into his pockets. He froze then patted all over his body for his wallet and gave me a sheepish expression.

"Maybe you left it in your pink outfit you were wearing earlier?" I said choking on a laugh.

He poker faced me and I laughed reaching in my dress pocket form my purse and then it was my turn to freeze and look at him. He smiled smugly at me and I rolled my eyes at him. I glanced up at Molly who was waiting patiently and I gave her my best set of puppy dog eyes.

"Molls…" I began

"No Amy, you did that at least three times already and you know protocol"

"Washing dishes I'm guessing?" Sonic asked already rolling up his sleeves.

"Rookie" I sighed. "We have to clean the entire shop"

"And dishes" Molly added in "Since Miss Rose here enjoys ditching her pay from time to time"

"You're a real angel aint ya Ames?" Sonic chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. You can go ahead, it _was_ my treat in the first place" I said waving him off. I tied my hair up in a ponytail with my red ribbon and rolled up the sleeves on my dress-suit.

"Alright, where do you want me to start?" I asked putting both hands on my hips.

"_Us_" Sonic chuckled. Where do want _us_ start?" he asked slinging his arm around my shoulders, brining me in to his side.

My face immediately began to burn as his scent, his presence and his smile, caught me all at once. So. Unfair.

"Well, you guys can clear the tables, vacuum the carpet. Wipe down the tables, clean the machines and lastly wash the dishes." Molly said smugly.

"Thanks for the free night Amy" she smiled and threw her apron over her station. "Have fun! And don't forget to lock up!" she waved. She grabbed her scarf, and slung it expertly over her neck and walked out the café, leaving me alone with Sonic.

"Guess we should get started, partner in crime" he smiled showing off his milky white fangs. Wish he would sink those teeth in…

"Okay! Enough of that!" I said aloud, removing myself from his grasp. "I can't work in silence by the way so." I pranced my way to the stereo system and scrolled through the playlist with my name marked and touched 'Dance in the Dark' by **_Mina Mongoose_***

"Seriously?" he laughed.

"What?"

"I didn't take you for a Mina fan

"Hey, I may be from NY, but that doesn't mean I'm still not a girl" I laughed and began dancing to the rhythm.

Throughout the night, Sonic and I danced in the most retarded ways possible, drowning in the pulsing beats of the music, while cleaning the small café. We even got a routine down: twirl, squat, rise pose. With the vacuum cleaner hose in our hands of course.

While I was clearing the tables, he lifted my by the waist, putting me on the table. "What?" I asked laughing.

"Taking the stage; Amy Rose!" he said into the brook stick 'microphone'.

I laughed and continued my silly dance, soon doing a more experienced movement with my body and he cheered me on. I laughed and jumped, with him catching me, twirling me in his arms before putting me on my own two feet again.

"Com, on we have dishes to do" I laughed, smoothly sliding out of his arms, no matter how much I wanted to stay there just a moment longer. The music had already began to die down as we made our way through the double doors of the café, turning the lights off, since we weren't in the main hall anymore.

"You locked the front right?" I asked as we entered the clean kitchen.

"Yeah but the stereo's still on" he said I a whisper.

"That's fine, we can still hear it through here" I said, then groaned at the pile of platters and cups.

His laugh echoed through the metallic kitchen "It's not that bad Ames, hey, I know this song" he said perking his ears, I swear to you it was the cutest thing I ever saw him do.

I twitched my own ears to hear Begin Again by **_Sonia_** *

"Oh my God, I love this song by her." I mused.

"Yeah?"

"Mhm, I imagined her singing this to my wedding too" I laughed. "Weird?"

"Not one bit. Have you met her before? Maybe went to her concert once or twice?"

"Nawh….didn't have enough for a ticket, she's really up there now" I sighed

"Hypothetically, what would happen if you met her?"

"I'd probably faint" I laughed and separated the dishes as he set the water. "Why?"

"Curious" he shrugged. "You wash, I'll rinse and dry"

"Sure" I said and got straight to work.

I hummed my way through the dishes, and soon after, the song had died down. I continued washing up and my energy lifted when it began to play again. I glanced over at Sonic and he grinned.

"You were so droopy you didn't notice me put it on repeat?" he smiled.

"Shut up" I giggled and flicked water on him.

"Don't start a war here" he warned with dripping hands.

"Yeah?" I asked arching a brow and flicked him some more "How'd you like that?" I laughed.

"You asked for it" he smiled devilishly. He took a clean cup and dipped it in water, and I squealed while running away from him.

**_Sonic_**

_"__You throw your head back laughing, like a…little kid"_

Ames laugh echoed as I chased her around the expensive kitchen, running around like she was a six year old. I couldn't help but join her and I thought that it was about time I stopped letting her get away from me. She was nearing the sink when I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in to me, positioning the cup above her head.

"Don't!" she squealed with the brightest smile I ever saw her wear.

"Beg" I said in a low whisper.

"Never" she said slowly. Her lip, getting caught in her teeth as she stressed the 'v'. I tipped the cup and it drenched her and she squealed again, trying the free her hands so she could wipe the water from her eyes.

But I wanted them closed.

_"__And I've been spending the last eight months, thinking all, love ever does is break, and burn and end"_

"Amy".. I said in a hushed tone

_"__And then on a Wednesday, in a café…"_

"Huh?" she asked with eyes closed.

_"__I watched it begin again"_

I leaned in so fast, it was if I was breaking the sound barrier just by how much I wanted her lips on mine, moving in so quickly to touch them with my own.

**A/N:** HOW WAS THAT FOR A COMEBACK! *laughs* I hope you liked that because whoooo wheee, I had fun writing it. I'm sure you've noticed I used Sonic characters for music artists, wherever there are stars (*) and **Bold**, I make sure to emphasize either before or after I write I put the real artist name next to the music I selected for a chapter.

Coming Soon: **Chapter Seven!**

Until Next Time guys!

**_~Moy_**


	7. Chapter 7 Woah!

**_A/N: Hello again! As Promised, here's Chapter Seven! Enjoy and don't forget to drop me a review :p_**

**_WARNING!: RATED R! FOR THOSE OF YOU UNDER 17 (because I'm 17) SHOULD NOT READ THIS CHAPTER! If you wanna…I mean I'm not the police or anything…._**

**Chapter Seven: Woah!**

**Sonic**

The growl I had been suppressing gave out all too easily, and Amy responded immediately after with a moan of her own. Maybe she was waiting on this for a while... That thought had me pushing her gently towards the sink, cupping her firm, yet soft...butt and placed her on the wet sink, and I continued to devour her sweet mouth, mixed with the hot cocoa and slight traces of the alcohol we added in our drinks, and I swear, I haven't tasted anything more erotic in my life. I fully well knew I was downright cheating now, but God, she tasted so good…She began pulling away, but hell, I was already lost, I wasn't about to pass up on this opportunity, who knows when ill et her like this again?

"No" I protested, pushing her hands from my chest, and putting them behind her so she could hold on to the faucet.

"Sonic.." she moaned. I took the opportunity to dive deeper in her mouth, causing our tongues to war with each other.

"Oh My God" we said in union. She released her hands from the faucet and laced her arms around my neck, brining me into her soft chest, making me lose all control and balance.

"Woah!" she yelped as she fell backwards into the large bin of water and soap.

We looked at each other and burst out laughing. Amy butt first into the warm sudsy water, and me with my entire torso and elbows soaking wet.

"Smooth" she laughed, shaking her heat.

"I try" I smiled, and leaned in to taste her lips again.

She kissed back, biting down on my lower lip gently before pulling on it and away from me so….achingly…slow…

"Help me up would you?" she giggled.

"But I like seeing you all wet…and flushed." I growled.

Her face began glowing a brighter red, and she refused to look at me now. I chuckled and kissed her cheek, rested my hand on her leg and she shivered.

"Look at me Ames" I said softly.

"Nope" she pouted.

I moved my hand further into the sink, and closer to her thigh, my middle and index finger began to disappear in the water, and closer to the hem of her dress.

"Look at me" I said moving closer to her flushed face.

"Nuh-uh" she said biting her lip.

I slid my hand down, making it disappear beneath the suds, and I felt her body purr under my touch as I grew loser to both her face and her…whoa.

"Nice thighs" I said in a choked tone. This girl is gonna kill me and I'm not too far off in giving her the damn gun myself.

"T-thanks"

"You still not gonna look at me?" I challenged.

"Got that right Hedgeho-ooaaaaa. Oh My God" she moaned as I touched her sweet spot. I immediately took her moth in mine at the same time, her moan drowning in my mouth. I moved my fingers slowly, circling her inner thigh as we locked lips, fighting not against, but _with_ each other with our tongues.

"_Sonik-ku_" she moaned.

"IS that _my_ nickname now?" I chuckled, between kisses.

"P-problem?" she gasped

"Course not" I said truthfully, and pressed lightly at her nub. She instantly arched her back at my touch and **_that_** was the icing on the cake for me.

"Jesus Chris-

"Hello?!" a voice yelled.

"_Fuck_" I swore and removed myself from her as quickly as possible. I grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the sink, just as Molly walked in the kitchen

"Hey, I totally forgot my-whoa…what happened here…?" she asked wide-eyed, glancing at our soaking wet clothes, more at Amy that me. She was bright red, from our encounter and I bet she was just as surprised as I was to see Molly again, better yet, if she had walked in on us practically having sex in her kitchen.

"_Dumbass,_ here decided the throw water on me, I caught him back, and since he's a sore loser, he pushed me in the water!" she said in mock annoyance. "Look at my favorite dress!" she whined, motioning to her clothes.

I grinned devilishly, and decided to join in on the lying fun "Well you still got me back Ames, you grabbed me as soon as I pushed you and look at my best sweater" I sighed putting my index and middle finger to press my temples.

"And then you guys kissed?!" she asked hopefully.

"No!" we said in union

"Okay I get it!" she laughed putting her hands up.

"Why did you come back Molls?" Amy said trying to mask her agitation

"Huh? Oh, forgot my cell" she said waving the well-decorated device

"Careless much? "Amy laughed arching a brow. "Well, I guess we're pretty much finished, but we should clean the puddles we made just now." Amy sighed, shaking her head at the floor.

"Don't sweat it, in any case you've got to get out of that dress and get warmed up. I've got a robe in the Employee locker Room, wait here." She said and disappeared further to the back of the café.

"Close call" I chuckled.

"Shut up" she laughed nudging into my side.

"You're asking for another war Ames" I warned.

"I know" she smiled seductively at me.

"Damn" I muttered inching closer and pecked her lips.

"Aha!" Molly came rushing out pointing her finger at us. I was already close to her ear after our quick kiss and I arched a brow at her.

"I was asking how you get around so quickly" I lied.

"O-oh. I just got tons of energy and I'm always sampling what I make which is …a lot of coffee, so there's that too" she giggled and wrapped Amy in the robe.

"Thanks Molls" she smiled

"No Problem Amy, you can use the bathroom to the back if you want to" she said

"I'll do that, before I catch a cold" she smiled and disappeared into the direction Molly had pointed out. "Call a truck while you're out here" she called over her shoulder.

"Sure" I chuckled, pulling out my cellphone, as I pulled the keypad up, Sally's picture popped up on the screen, causing my phone to vibrate and I swore under my breath.

"Everything okay?" Molly asked, taking up a mop.

"Ye-yeah, can you give me a minute? Call a truck for me please, this is gonna be a while" I growled before punching the green answer button on the screen.

"He-

"Where the hell are you?!" she screamed.

"I'm in a café, I was just about to-

"All this time?! Do you have any idea what time it is Sonic?!"

"I know what time it is-

"Then why are you still out, the shoot was finished hours ago! We were supposed to do an interview together, do you have any idea how embarrassed I was, when they asked where you were and I couldn't answer?! This is going to be a dent in my career!"

"Sal, calm down, I said I'll be right there" I sighed running my hands through my quills.

"Oh, **_now_** you want to be here? Who were you with huh? Don't you dare lie to me either, I saw Tails with that bunny receptionist earlier today and her little pink rat wasn't with her. Were you with her all this time?"

Silence.

"Sonic answer me "she choked.

Let the grief set in…

"Sonic..." she sobbed.

"I was" I sighed.

"And what did I tell you? Didn't I tell you not to talk to her? Wasn't I clear on the fact that we came her together?"

"Yeah, yeah you were" I sighed rubbing the back of my neck. "It wasn't anything special Sal, we were just talking about different things, nothing too deep, she looked sad so I just…took her out."

Which was partially the truth because Ames didn't look all too happy when the Hawk showed up, and I hated seeing her that way.

"You don't like her right, in …the way you like me?"

"Sal, I don't like you, I love you. And no I don't like her that way, I just see her as a cool girl that likes to shred, that's it"

"*sniff* okay, but can you hurry back, I miss you"

"Yeah, I miss you too, I'll be there in ten okay?"

"Okay, I love you Sonic"

"I love you too"

Amy

After changing into the warm fluffy robe, I glanced at myself in the mirror, and touched my slightly swollen lip, a smile spread across my face instantly. He kissed me.

"He really did" I whispered with a giggle. I pulled the tiny adorable keychain from my soppy pocket of my dress and spun it around my finger, then capturing the figurine itself with both hands and smiled.

"You really are something huh?"

Pause.

_Amy what are you thinking?! This is so wrong, he's in a relationship! You can't just kiss him and feelgood about yourself! Feel guilty!_

_Guilty. Guilty Guilty. _

_I can't!_

"Guilty, guilty, guilty" I muttered over and over as I collected my things and made my way back into the kitchen. Molly was putting away the mop when I saw her and she placed a finger over her glossed lips and nudged her head towards the front of the café.

"What's up?" I whispered.

"He's on some important call, I'll leave out back, and I already called a truck so it should be here soon."

"Thanks again Molls, I'll give this back tomorrow" I promised rubbing the warm robe.

"Anytime, thanks for cleaning up" she winked and left.

I inhaled deeply, shoving the figurine into my damp pocket. I have got to get out of this thing soon. I quietly pushed open the double doors into the now dimly lit café and saw Sonic in all his glory by one of the windows, head lowered and he was rubbing the back of his neck slowly.

Maybe he's regretting the whole thing. I should just act like everything is normal and tell him straight up we were just tipsy and to forget about it.

_Yeah definitely. I would be smooth and cool about it without hurting any feelings between us. That way, we could still hang out._

As I was walking towards him, he had let out a tired sigh.

"Yeah, yeah you were" he sighed "It wasn't anything special Sal, we were just talking about different things, nothing too deep, she looked sad so I just…took her out."

_What? Then it's got to be Sally he's talking to…here comes the guilt… up. He was just feeling sorry for me? I pulled at the robe tighter, my mouth suddenly dry_. Didn't jet tell me something like that…?

**_"I feel sorry for you, I didn't think you would fall for it that easily" he laughed_**

_Not again. Don't tell me I was being supid….again._

"Sal, I don't like you, I love you. And no I don't like her that way, I just see her as a cool girl that likes to shred, that's it"

**_"All I was really aiming for was the cup, it's not like I was even attracted to you" _**

_Breathe Amy._

"Yeah, I miss you too, I'll be there in ten okay? I love you too" he said before removing the phone from his ear, looking up into the window, noticing me in the reflection he immediately spun around, eyes wide.

**_"Oh, that's my girlfriend calling, later Amy, good luck on your jump, you're up next right?"_**

Headlights highlighted her figure, her hair wasn't dripping wet anymore, but it was limp, and stringy, like she just came out of the shower, and I instantly thought I would love to see her like that every morning. And every night. But she was completely blank, the smile I had witnessed earlier had vanished as if it never existed in the first place.

"Ames.."

"Our rides here" she said flatly.

Ouch.

"I-it is?" I cleared my throat. "Cool,uh…do you feel any warmer"

"Just the opposite" she replied coldly, she pushed open the doors of the café, switching the last light off, leaving me to fumble to the door and the snow.

"You got everything?" I asked once I got in. I looked across the back seat, to find out I was alone. Her voice came from up front on the passenger side.

"Yeah" she said

"Cool.." I sighed in defeat. "Uh, to the hotel please"

"Yeah, pal I know." The driver gruffed out. "He's here Amy"

What? Another pair of headlights appeared but it was an open snowmobile, and before I could protest, she had already jumped out the truck and climbed behind a heavy-coated fox and sped off downhill, to where she lived.


	8. Chapter 8 A Step Into The Past

**_A/N: What's up? Guess what? Yeah Chapter Eight hheehehehhe, this story hasn't really been on my top list for editing and posting much like the rest, but it's definitely _**_something I'd like to hold on to__** until it's complete. (See what I did there? *smirk*)**_

_**This is set completely in the past and mostly about how Amy got to where she is now, and it's a long ass chapter so….yah. lol I will be putting links of the music, outfits and such into this chapter so you can have a look into my mind…it's a process I go through to write these things lol! Enjoyyyy**_

_**4/16/16: Hey, it's me again, I'm re-posting this edited version because I didn't like the unedited version that I posted a while back, also came to tell you guys that I was just taking a little break, y'know just until my finals blow over in May. But I'm still writing, just not posting. So when I do drop these chapters. Be readdddaaaayyy.**_

_**...**_

**Chapter 8:**

**A Step Back Into the Past**

**_3 Years Ago at a Halloween Party_**

"What made you choose this getup?!"

"What?!" I yelled over the music.

"WHAT MADE YOU CHOOSE THIS GETUP?!" Rouge yelled over the music.

"I just wanted to be comfortable!" I spoke loud enough for her sensitive ears to catch on.

"Amy, even though it's not a costume party, you could've picked something other than a polka dot T-shirt and a black mini skirt"

"But, I even bought ears and the bow! I look like Minnie mouse don't I?"

Rouge just rolled her decorated eyes at me. They were full of dark eyeshadow ,with red streaks and offered me a smile anyway. Rather than my stylish choice of clothing, she chose a sexy black dress that clung to her curvy body, and decorated her head with a bright red pair of demon horns; which by he way was made my yours truly.

She practically made me drown the damn thing in glitter because I was pretty certain that you can spot her at **_least_** a mile away. This was my last party here in the warm climate I call home, but the bitter cold mountain was calling me.

I decided to take a job there since I go every winter to compete in small competitions up in the town I usually say at; Bittersville. Now, since my skills just keep getting better and better, they want me as their face of their new luxurious hotel and who the heck was I to decline? Business Calculus can suck my-

"Hey, Amy right?" a tall fox said. He was wearing a black T-shit that said "I eat nerds for breakfast" in bold red letters, with some cartoon nerd doing some guys homework. Which pretty much didn't make any sense...

I really want to know who does this guy's T-shirts.

"How many times are you going to ask me that Max?" I asked the football player.

"As many times as I can before you ditch me" he smiled sadly.

"Aww" I play pouted. "What's up?"

"A buddy of mine wanted to say hey but he chickened out so here I am with no one to talk to"

"Right…"

_Sometimes this guy makes absolutely no sense whatsoever_

"Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks, because this is the last time you and _batty_ are going to plan a party for me." He sighed.

"Rouges gonna be here for another few months I'm sure she could still do something for your Christmas bash"

"Rouges not you Rose" he sighed

_That was pretty good._

"Your sweet" I laughed.

"Come on, let's do a shot, in honor of your last part habits before you turn all Popsicle on me" he said grabbing my hand without hearing my answer

I was gonna say yes anyway.

Max had managed to gather a large group of people outside and the music was turned down a bit from the house. He ushered Rouge and I on a table and set some glasses at our feet.

"Without these sexy cats, I don't think we wouldn't have such a bomb ass party!" he cheered

Everyone agreed in whistles yells and screams. Rouge rolled her eyes and I pumped my fist in the air.

"This is Rose's last though, so let's send her off into the cold with some hot fucking shots!"

"Yeah!" they screamed.

I could only laugh and enjoy the spotlight as usual, this was where I grew up, my own town of mischief. This was where I first picked up a board and rode circles around these guys and they took me in like one of their own. I met Rouge because one of the guys had a crush on her so I helped him out and now their happiest badass couple of our group. Rouge and I took into planning the loudest most outrageous parties we could, and it was just my way of thanking them, now here they are thanking me.

"To Amy!" Max yelled, red eyes sparkling. His white fur was glowing from the lights outside and I blushed a bit. He's the leader of this whole thing and I admit I've had a crush on him for a while, but he's just…not for me I guess?

"To Amy!"

"And Rouge" Shadow grinned and everyone laughed. Rouge rolled her eyes but smiled none the less and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and clinked my glass with hers, before we all threw back and whooped like the animals we were.

Damn I'm going to miss it here.

**XX**

I woke up late the next day. I had at least two hours to get to the airport. And did I mention my massive hangover? I probably had too much to drink last night, just because I was leaving in the afternoon.

"Ugh" I groaned and slipped into the shower, trying to regain my common sense. "Wait, whose shower is this?" I yelled.

"Relax Rose!" Max yelled back

Oh, nothing to worry about, it's just Max's shower…..

_Hold Up o-o. MAX?!_

I stumbled out and grabbed the shower curtain along with me, making it screech against the old curtain rod. He came at the door hurriedly, his eyes were almost as wide as mine.

"R-Rose?"

"M-Max?"

Holy fuck please don't tell me I slept with Max. Judging by his messy state, my red lipstick all over his white fur and the pink blush all over his face.

I did. I fudging did!

"Fuck" we both said in union.

"I'm definitely leaving, like right now" I said dragging the curtain with me.

"Not like that Amy" he grabbed my hand and pulled me back to the bed. "Look, maybe we did, last night, but that doesn't mean I'm just gonna kick you out my place like that." He sighed running his hand through his semi-short hair.

God he's gorgeous.

But he's definitely right, I'm his right hand gal, and even though he sleeps with at least three girls at a time every night, it looks like he had the decency for just me, and I can't remember shit.

"It fucking suck I don't remember shit!" he hissed, swore he read my mind just now.

The door opened and Shadow walked in and blinked. Okay, if it wasn't for this shower curtain I was kicking his ass. He looked at Max then at me and I'm not kidding, the guy fell to the floor and laughed his ass off.

"What the..?" Max and I mumbled.

"Y-you guys *laughs* you guys l-look spooked" he laughed.

"Well, I banged my best boarder, how the heck do you want me to feel?" Max yelled.

"Banged her? *laugh* dude, you guys were attached to each other's face last night, then you crashed on the bed" he continued laughing like the ass he was.

"B-but I thought..." I mumbled.

"L-Look, *laugh* I t-took p-pictures" he breathed.

I snatched the phone from him and there were videos of us making the hell out, drinking, laughing and crashing on Max's bed. Max had me cradled in his arms and he kept kissing my head over and over. I peeked at his expression and his blushing face made me smile.

"Guess my secrets out" he smiled bashfully at me.

"Aww" I play pouted and I don't know why, but I smacked him right on the lips.

And he kissed back.

**XX**

We managed to reach to the airport in time, Rouge and I hugged each other to death, I had already called my parents and told them that I was at the airport, and Max…Max managed to take my breath away with our last kiss and the saddest break-up I ever had, I mean we only dated for like 12 hours but hey; it was by far the best relationship I've ever had.

Max and I knew that we weren't going to do the whole long distance thing, I knew he wasn't going to choose to be tied down to me and that's fine, because I knew this already and in a way, he was looking out for my heart, even though we both obviously wanted each other.

After boarding, I plugged some earbuds in my ear and settled into the plush seat, I was pretty pissed that I didn't get a window seat, this old guy next to me decided to take MY assigned seat, and had the nerve to tell me "good evening".

Okay, so he's blind, but I'm sure his helper wasn't.

During the flight I had already began feeling home sick. The flight attendant came around after our first fuel stop and handed out blankets and disposable mittens. The man sitting beside me was good company and I soon forgot about the whole window seat dilemma. He told me how he was going to visit his granddaughter since she's been diagnosed with cancer, and he was going to be there for her as long as she wanted him to, he told me how much she loved the snow and would often wish to play in it, but because of her condition, she's not really allowed outside.

"By the sound of it, she may be about your age, how old are you?" he asked

"I'm almost nineteen" I replied.

"Oh, my mistake, Sara is twelve" he chuckled.

_Twelve. _I thought painfully. "I really hope she gets better" I offered.

"So do I" he said wistfully. When I heard soft snores, I only smiled sadly, knowing he had fallen asleep.

After touching down in the bitter cold, I pulled my overcoat I had bought online, and pulled it over my head, helping the man beside me to disembark from the plane. I treated him to hot chocolate at the airport which had been so freaking expensive might I add, until a shuttle bus came for us.

"Amelia, you've been a dear, I hope to see-er, meet you again" he chuckled.

"Your already leaving Mr. Charles?" I asked him as I rose from my seat.

"I can hear my youngest son calling me, we had been separated on different flights"

"Dad!" I heard a not-so-deep voice call.

I turned in the direction of the voice and ogled the tall young man coming our way. A woman, maybe in her late twenties came rushing behind him and relief washed over their faces when they saw Mr. Charles standing up.

"There you are, I've been looking all over this damned airport for you" the boy scowled, then noticed me. "Hey, thanks so much" he offered a smile.

"No problem, he was good company" I admitted tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

_Oh come on Amy, you just broke up with Max, and now your already flirting two days later?_ I scolded myself. I mean it was a 48 hour flight...so, I'm basically in a new era and I practically traveled in time since I'm twelve hours ahead of everyone else back home. So I'm practically in the future...which means Max hasn't caught up to me yet.

_Logics._

"Dad, was good company?" he arched a brow, his beak forming a smile, this guy can definitely fit into my category of cute I won't lie. He stretched out his hand and I took his green limb and shook it.

"Jet, Jet the Hawk" he smiled.

"Amy, just Amy" I smiled back. No need to tell him my last name yet.

"And I'm Celia, I'm Charles' helper, we met earlier when I sat him down?" the woman beside Jet said.

_So you're the retard that can't read. Makes sense, since you managed to lose a __**blind**__ man. _I growled to myself. _I lost a window seat of a lifetime because of your inability to fucking READ. Are you sure those glasses are even working; blind ass mother fu-No Amy, smile_

"Nice to finally meet you, formally" I smiled over my soon becoming scowl.

"Same here, thanks a million, but we should get going to the hospital and get you checked in at the nearest hotel Mr. Charles"

"Yes, yes of course" the grey bird nodded. "Until next time my dear" he said fondly and rubbed my arm before leaving with the two.

"Wait!" I called after them. They stopped and I jogged the small distance away towards them, I pulled my sweater from my carry-on and handed it to Mr. Charles. He felt for it, and when his hands held on to it he smiled.

"For Sarah, in case she gets to see snow after all" I explained to him alone.

"Thank You" he choked out and reached for a hug and I gladly gave it to him. He smelled of old furniture and detergent. Comforting.

After our embrace, Jet offered me his number in case I wanted to talk to his "_father"_ '_anytime I wanted to' _and I accepted, exchanging mine as well.

_Hold up, does my phone even work here..? _Sure enough when I took it out of my pocket, there was no signal. Perfect.

**XX**

Turns out, I was supposed to be picked up by some …fancy, uh… limousine snow mobile…? I don't know but it was a luxurious car in this snow cap. The driver opened the door for me after showing me my name on a laminated piece of paper; my full name might I add. I don't have anything against my name, I just think 'Amy' is shorter and easier to say. 'Amelia" makes me sound all snooty. Throughout the ride, I figured I should try sending a text the guys back home, and of course the messages wouldn't send. I was secretly hoping that the further I got to the hotel the more signal I could muster out. Can you spell 'FAIL'?

I glanced out the window and noticed that there was a thicker sheet of snow up here. It wasn't snowing at the airport, but it was pretty damn cold, and the place was covered in ice and frost. But on the way towards the mountain, I saw snow fall and it never gets old whenever I came here. It wasn't in slow motion or anything, but it was definitely slower than rain. I exhaled on the tinted glass and wrote my name in cursive across the screen, wincing because I didn't get the chance to brush my teeth this morning on the plane. Which meant I had morning breath the entire time I was talking to Mr. Charles and his cute son…..yay.

We came to a stop soon after and the driver once again opened the door for me and I scrambled out, shivering like a total idiot. My eyes roamed over the hotel and my chattering teeth spread into a smile, the place was adorable, and bet every penny I had, a rabbit designed this place. It was like a little burrow kind of structure, there was a glass top floor, with decorative lights and cute decorations around it.

That and the obvious name; "The Burrow"

The driver signaled the bellhop and he immediately came towards us and unloaded my house from the back of the vehicle, onto his crate thingy. When he came back for the last bag, I sat my butt on it and he gave me a funny look.

"Look pal, my f-feet c-cant m-move p-properly, s-so u-unless you p-plan t-to carry me y-yourself, bear with I-it" I shivered.

The bell hop glanced at the driver and they both shrugged and chuckled. He pushed me inside though, and my god was I grateful. As soon as the double doors opened a rush of warm air greeted me.

Glory Hallelujah, thank God for Heaters!

"Ahhhh" I exhaled welcoming the warmth with open arms….literally I opened my arms wide before hugging myself.

"Here we are" the bellhop chuckled. He dropped me off at the front desk next to the rest of my bags and the receptionist; a black cat with yellow dyed highlights eyes me like I was growing a second head.

"Thanks" I said before hopping off, taking my house with me.

"You plan on moving in here or something?" the cat scoffed.

"Kind of" I grinned.

"Then you've got to be loaded" she laughed, but there was no humor laced on her face.

"Actually" a warm voice said from behind me. The cat immediately shut up and spat the gum from her mouth. I turned around and saw, a large cream-ish bunny, dressed in chocolate brown that went hand in hand with her eyes, and comfy jeans and brown boots.

"Miss Vanilla" the cat mewed.

"Hello, you must be Amelia?" she asked.

"The one and only" I beamed. "Are you Vanilla Rabbit?"

"The one and only" she winked making me giggle a little. "Thanks so much for accepting my offer"

"Don't sweat it, although I doubt anyone sweat up here" I snickered.

She offered a smile and told the cat that she wasn't needed, and that she would take me to my room. Did I mention that I'm being paid to stay here? How awesome is that?!

"Here we are" Vanilla said proudly after swiping a key card to a large oak door. She pushed it open and the bellhop who rode the elevator with us ushered my things inside, leaving the two of us alone afterwards.

MY carry on dropped at my feet, and not caring about my audience, the first thing I did, was jump on the Queen sized bed releasing all the tensions from my trip onto the softness beneath me.

"Amazinggg" I exclaimed.

Vanilla giggled and pulled the heavy white curtains across, enveloping the room with more natural light, that made the wooden furniture look more solid. "You have a kitchen, as well as a bathroom of course, closet, in the corner there, and unlimited channels on the television here. You should be able to connect to the Wi-Fi on your new laptop and I'm sure you'll get adjusted to the time zone difference in no time" she said checking her watch.

"I have a new laptop?" I asked sitting up, probably look like a worn out dishrag by now.

"That right, there are some e-mails you need to look at, and I know your attending the college online?"

"You really thought of everything huh?" I asked the smiling rabbit

"A mother usually thinks well for younger children, and I already think of you as my own Amy" she smiled.

"I know" I smiled. Although Vanilla and I haven't been close, I knew I could trust her with anything. "Does that mean you have children?" I asked

"I have a little girl." She smiled proudly," You'll meet her once you've changed, she's eager to show you around" she said while walking towards the door. "Freshen up and I'll send her up in fifteen minutes" she said before closing the door behind her.

I collapsed on the bed again, staring at the blank ceiling. "Everything is happening so fast.."

**XX**

"So why do they call it Bittersville? I mean it can't be the people, because they're nothing but sweet." I asked the tiny rabbit beside me. She was wearing a knitted orange long sleeved sweater, mocha brown pants and matching boots with orange puff balls at the mouth of the shoe.

Cream was her name; she giggled and he chocolate orbs found my jade ones as she explained. "The trees" she started, pointing out the trees around us. "They're called Bitters, and you can only find them here, and they usually line up like a little neighborhood, no matter where you turn, they always have a neighbor."

As we walked through the snow I noticed the oddly shaped trees and how close they were to each other, as if keeping each other warm. "That's cute" I smiled.

"Isn't it?" she agreed

Cream showed me her favorite spots, including this cute café called Cozy Café, which got its name because of the obvious; it's really cozy. I knew from the start I was going to be a regular there, especially because of that enormous chocolate beverage, I can't remember its name though.

"So what about parties?' I asked her. It's hardly been a week and I'm already missing my party animals.

"There are a few clubs here, I'm not old enough to go in, but I can hook you up with the manager of one of the bars to show you around the nightlife here" she offered with a smile

"Seriously? Cream, I honestly think we're going to get along just fine" I said wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She smiled shyly and put an arm around my waist as we continued to walk through the snow.

Now that I had been bundled up. I felt much warmer than just wearing my jacket. Vanilla had stocked my closet and Cream helped me pic an outfit. I was dressed in along sleeved, black cotton shirt, dark blue jeans, comfy socks and black boots, a long sleeved short trench coat and between my choices of scarves I went with the grey one, along with some red gloves. I pulled my hair in a neater pony-tail so I'm definitely sure I don't look homeless anymore.

We came to a pretty cool looking club that had two pillars on the outside with ice cubes floating around in the changing neon lights.

"Nice…"

"Wait until you see inside, oh and before I forget" she said slipping me a box into my free hand. I pulled my hand that I had draped over her shoulder to hold the wrapped box better and I arched a brow.

"go on, open it" she said excitedly.

I obliged, and began peeling the paper from the box and my eyes widened.

"Tah-dah! Welcome to Bitters Ville Amy Rose!" she beamed.

My eyes began to water and a smile tugged from the corners of my mouth and I pulled her in for a hug. "Thanks Cream" I said all choked up.

"Make sure I'm the first contact in there and I'll be happy" she smiled.

"Definitely" I said, wiping the few tears that escaped from me before they could completely freeze on my face. Maybe I'll turn into Elsa's successor…nah. After fiddling with my phone on the way inside, I glanced up from the screen and my breath got stuck, literally, Cream had to pat my back a few times.

"You weren't kidding about the inside, and the beat is awesome, it's like…smooth and still pumping all at once."

"Yea, he likes to play it when the clubs closed" she said glancing around the impressive area.

"I'm surprised it was opened at this time of day, we just walked through" I said glancing around with her "What are you looking for?"

"Him" she pointed to a green figure sitting in a booth, joint in hand. She pulled me along and as we came up to the guy my stomach did a flop because I thought it was Jet and he was definitely going to get an earful from me. But this guy was a hedgehog, just like me. He was decked out in a leather jacket with bright orange flames rising from the hem, heavy black jeans and he was wearing shades over his eyes, smoke forming around his spiky head when he exhaled. He arched a brow when he noticed us and a smug grin spread across his face, showing his impressive row of sharp fangs.

"Bunny, I thought you wasn't a club girl?" he asked, putting his joint out

"I'm not, but my new friend her is" she said looking at me. I offered a small polite smile and reached to shake his hand. He took it and placed a kiss on my knuckles, making my skin prickle. He glanced at me over his shades and piercing blue eyes met my Jade ones. I yanked my hand back and laughed awkwardly.

"Amy" I said over the music.

"Scourge, Scourge the Hedgehog" he smiled. "So you what do you think of the place Amy?" he asked.

"Its pretty awesome to be honest, the exterior is beautiful, but it doesn't compare to the inside, and the beat, awesome choice for chill hour."

"Thanks" he chuckled, pulling his shades closer to his face. , he stood up and snaked an arm around my waist.

"Uhh" I began to protest.

"I want to show you around" he said with a smile. "Bunny already knows the place and you did say you were interested" he said while taking me deeper into the club.

We actually had fun, choosing different beats and lighting, I even got to choose the theme for tonight; New Beginnings I called it and I fixed a track for him too.

"Wow I wasn't expecting all of this" he commented, scratching the top of his head.

"Well, I was pretty wild back where I'm from" I said proudly

"No shit" he laughed. "Before I forget, here" he said before putting something over my head.

I picked it off of my chest and clanked at the laminated card that Read 'VIP Access'. "Oh my god are you serious?"

"As serious as a heart attack, my welcoming gift to you. You can use that for the bouncers whenever you want to party it out, or kick back a drink or just float on some clouds" he said blowing out another mouthful of smoke, making me fan away the exhaust, coughing.

"I'll stick to partying and uh, **_minor_** drinking" I said glancing over at Cream who arched her brow at me.

"Cool stuff, well I'm gonna go catch some Z's because tonight's gonna be hell of a long night" he yawned, stretching his limbs. "See you tonight?" he asked.

"Maybe, I'm still trying to recover from jet lag" I yawned.

"It doesn't matter, whenever you feel comfortable, get your cute ass back in here" he said and kissed my cheek, making me laugh awkwardly again.

"So how was that?" Cream giggled.

"He's….creepy and cool wrapped up in one. And he isn't ugly either" I nodded in approval.

" *Giggle* well, I would advise you to be friends but try not to be around him much, when he gets drunk he's like a whole different person" she said worriedly.

"Should lay off the drinks then" I said seriously after reading Creams worried expression.

"Mhm" she sighed.

**XX**

"Amy would you please slow down!" Cream yelled

"Why don't you speed up?!" I hollered back with a laugh

Today was the third time I've been out shredding the snow and Cream came along as always. I was speeding through the thick Bitters Tree forest, adrenaline pumping through me. Mu body swerved moving the board to a sharp right, pulling against my heart making my nerves jump. This….this is heaven. I spotted a bank of snow and my body moved on impulse towards it, angling myself to create a front three sixty and land expertly on my board again.

"Whohoo!" I yelled on my way down, both hand pumped in the air. As I continued down the slope, I turned my goggled eyes towards the sky, admiring the view above me. The sky was blue today, there wasn't any snow falling and the trees looked like they were drowned in powder sugar. I exhaled, letting my breath cloud around my face. Something sped across my vision suddenly and I yanked my attention back to what was before me seeing the large tree quickly approaching, I quickly switched my body weight to the left to avoid the tree, but the figure that had really flashed across my vision was zooming horizontally as I vertical, and with no time to stop, I crashed into the figure….hard, ripping my earbuds from my ears, my goggles and beanie sent flying.

"What the hell?!" I asked aloud, hissing in pain. I sat up from the cold snow, detaching my feet from my board to stretch them out. As I removed the stylish board Vanilla gave me I glanced back at what I collided with. It was definitely a mobian, and I started feeling guilty.

Because they were stuck in one of the Bitters Trees,…

"Hey! You alright up there?!" I called, to the person's backside. They were decked out in all black, and by the looks of the gear, I collided with a guy. His board was hanging from one foot, and it was an electric green color.

"Just hanging" he punned lamely.

_Now where have I heard that not so deep voice before?_ I wondered to myself. "Hold on I'll get you down"

"Thanks...uh, mind if I ask who you are?"

"Amy!" Cream yelled. "Oh thank God, there you are" she puffed

I felt guilty leaving her down that slope so I ignored the kid in the tree and walked towards her. She was using a one person sled, and when she began to rise from her kneeling position we heard a sharp snap. Both of us looked towards the tree, hearing it crackle some more before the branch the guy was stuck on completely broke, sending him into a bank of snow with a loud **_THUD!_**

_My bad…_

"Hey! You alright down there?!" I asked.

A groan escaped from the area and I smiled, relief washed through me knowing I didn't kill him. Cream and I rushed over to him, and dug him out of the snow and helping him to his feet. Something suck into my hair but I ignored it, and helped pull the white goggles off of the guys face and gasped.

"Jet?!" I asked in shock

"You know each other?" Cream asked with a smile.

"Yeah, kind of" we said in union and smiled.

**XX**

I offered Jet some coffee so we could talk and I can make it up for sending him into the tree like that. We decided on Cozy Cafe, because it was the closest out here and I was with two exhausted mobians, both my fault. When we entered the Café we instantly saw Charmy Bee in his waiter uniform.

"Hey Charmy!" Cream said excitedly and ditched her sled to my arms and bounded towards him.

"Heya Cream" he blushed.

"Well that was a quick recovery" I smiled at the two. In the two weeks that I've been here, Cream had already basically moved in with me at my hotel room and Charmy the Bee was mostly all she ever talked about.

"Cute" Jet chuckled.

We took our heavy coats off and I was surprised to see him wearing a snow white sweater under his heavy black coat. He caught me staring and I blushed and turned away.

"You thought I was wearing black under here too weren't you?" he smirked.

"Well why I wouldn't? You look like black licorice dipped in wasabi" I said rolling my eyes, He arched a brow at my reference but I ignored it as I began to shed my overcoat.

I picked out a magenta-gray outfit for today, my jeans were a shade or two darker than me, which I kind of liked since I don't really war pink, or id look naked…I was wearing a steel grey sweater under my much darker grey over coat, magenta mittens with a cool green and black design on them, and purple snowboarding boots, matching goggled and of course my beanie. I peeled it off for the second time today and hung it on the provided coat rack.

"And your just a whole blend of colors" he smiled.

"Plain things bore me" I shrugged

After detaching herself from Charmy Cream came over and sat with us at a table and we all ordered, drank and relaxed. I apologized to both of them for ditching and crashing and they forgave me, telling me it was fine.

"Just don't leave me behind like that anymore" Cream smiled.

"I won't, pinky promise" I said reaching my pinky out to hers. She grinned and linked her pinkie with mine, sealing our deal.

It didn't last.

**XX**

"You're always going out with Jet! It's like you forgot all about me!" she cried from across the other side of the bed.

"I'm not spending all my time with him! He lost his sister Cream! I'm just being there for him!"

"You just want to get close to him!"

"So what if I do?!" I yelled back "I never complained when you ignored me countless times just to talk to Charmy! It's not my fault he packed up and left!"

"Don't you dare bring him up" she choked.

"Oh I'm bringing him up all right. It's been a whole **_year_** Cream, get over it!"

"But I've known him all my life!"

"Don't you get it?! He doesn't want to be a part of your life! And I'm beginning to see why, all you do is dwell in the past and **NEVER** move forward, you need to just **GROW UP**!" I screamed.

After that, I regretted everything I said when her tears began to fall.

"Cream…I…" I began

"Save it" she said in between tears and left the room. Slamming the door behind her.

After our fight, I left the hotel in a disheveled state and in the middle of the night I grabbed my snowboard and cruised outside with my flashlight, not really caring if the Night life tears me up.

I felt completely biter inside after what I did.

_It wasn't her fault that Charmy left. Ever since Molly began working at the Café, all she did was flirt with him making him uncomfortable to the point where he decided to just…leave. I was mad at him for sure, because he didn't even tell anyone why, I just assumed….sigh._

During the slow ride, I spotted a fixture hidden in the trees and boarded towards it.

"A cabin!" I said excitedly.

After dismounting from my board, I explored the abandoned structure and pushed some logs aside to take a look at the interior. There were broken pieces of furniture and the moonlight shone brightly through the open door, illuminating the cozy space.

"This is adorable" I said to myself. And then it came to me.

**XX**

"You want to move out of the hotel?" Vanilla asked puzzled. "Is this because you and Cream had a fight the other night?" she asked worriedly.

I shifted in the plush seat and looked down at my warm cup of herbal tea. "Not really, I just found it when I was trying to clear my head and it was love at first sight."

"I don't see anything wrong with it, as long as it's as abandoned as you say it is" she sighed.

We were sitting in the Sky Lounge, it was the part of the hotel that Vanilla loved most and I was happy she agreed to meet me up here. This was a part of the hotel that was overlooking the entrance to the hotel along with the wild snow covered trees outside; with the entire front made up of a wall of glass; it was like a really, big TV screen, stuck to one channel.

"I was gonna ask the guys down at Real Estate about the former owner so I can buy it off of him or if there isn't an owner, put it in my name"

"Sounds like a plan dear" she smiled. "I wish you luck"

"Thanks Nilla" I smiled taking a sip.

"And Amy?"

"Mhm?"

"Make up with Cream soon okay?" she said sadly.

I nodded, a knot suddenly tied in my throat.

**XX**

Jet and I were dating.

Partying.

Competing.

Sleeping.

Eating.

All, day, everyday. No joke. I had competed in many tournaments already since I've been here, but ever since Sarah died, he told me he wasn't about to lose me, or **_to_** me for that matter. Ever since he found out I was representing this hotel, he told me not to go easy on him no matter what. And I didn't. But each time I did, he would grow more aggressive, injuring himself, blowing off our dates to practice.

I. Was. Miserable.

I hadn't told anyone about my cabin, it was almost finished with renovations and I planned on moving in with Jet after it was done. Cream and I still weren't talking to each other. Despite my personal issues, I never let them alter my goal of becoming an awesome Snowboarder. I've won twenty five trophies for the hotel so far, and it's my second year being here. I competed against the best of the best, proving myself, gaining more friends I never thought I'd get. Vanilla even installed a program in the hotel tfor her guests, so that I could each them basic snowboarding. I was a celebrity, and although I was enjoying that part of my life…

The other half sucked…majorly.

Each trophy I won, made Jet angrier, different. Especially when I beat this boarder named Wave. It was a helicopter stunt jump and I creamed her with twelve points higher. After the match, I had jogged up to her and she scowled at me when I came to shake hands.

"Good match" I said to the purple bird.

"Humph! You came here to wipe it in my face of how good you are?" she spat.

"What? No!" I said taken back. "I always face my opponents after a match"

"Well, I'm not your _'opponent'_ I'm our **_rival_**, and your gonna pay for embarrassing me"

"I didn't embarrass you, you're the one that rode your own board, and I didn't have control over your actions so why don't you suck it up, be a good sport and smile" I said before grabbing her hand firmly shaking it, putting up deuces with my other hand and plastered a grin on my face for the camera.

The magazine came out perfect as usual, but you could tell Wave was pissed off with the kind of smile she gave off. I sighed when I read the headline:

**'Amy Rose "****_swallows"_**** Wave the Swallow in Stunt Jump'**

I was beginning to call it quits on Jet until one night he came out of nowhere and kissed me. It was breathtaking and it was like I haven't touched his lips in decades.

After that night, he started paying more attention to me for three weeks straight, and I wont lie and say I didn't eat it all up in one big bite. Because I did.

"Why the sudden change?" I asked on the eve of one of my stunt jumps.

"I missed you" he said simply pulling me in for a kiss. Jet was an expert in kissing and often times I thought he was cheating on me, but I never had the guts to ask him when he's so angry all the time.

"I missed you too" I said pulling away and hiding my face into his fluffy white patch on his chest.

**XX**

I finally figured out the reason Jet wanted me to think he was okay; he teamed up with Wave on the jump for the day. I stood on the platform waiting for him as usual, when I saw him coming up, my excitement dying immediately when he walked hand-in hand with Wave after she did her jump.

"J-Jet?" I choked out, looking around at the spectators.

"Hey Amy" he smiled, the one I was so used to, the one I was in love with until now….now it just sickened me.

"Nice to meet you again" Wave sneered, holding on to Jets arm.

"I can't say the same" I growled.

"Woah, girl, don't get so riled up, it's almost your turn" Jet shrugged.

I eyed him as if he were growing tow heads and a zit, no words forming in my mouth. I gripped my board and inhaled. "How long?" I asked them both.

"Oh, the poor thing, Jet has been mine ever since senior year of high school, we may have fallen off since Sara, but it's always been about me, not you" she smiled. "Right baby?" she asked pulling him in for a kiss, stabbing me repeatedly as I watched them swap tongue.

"Be right back" she smiled licking her lips, to collect her scores.

Jet shoved his hands in his pockets and watched as I turned apple red with anger. His laugh only angered me more.

"I honestly feel sorry for you, I didn't know you would have fallen for it so easily" he smirked.

"I trusted you" I choked, trying to hold in my tears, head and heart pounding like mad. "I thought you loved me Jet"

He straight out laughed as if he caught the most hilarious joke on the planet, breaking me even more. "All I was aiming for was the cup, I wasn't even attracted to you."

My body was shaking now, everything made sense, he only wanted to distract me. He was in a relationship. He too my innocence and he even took my pride, my reputation. He just spat on it like it was nothing. If Charles were here…if he wasn't on his dying bed right now, what would he say? What could you say to someone you thought you raised with loving arms, even if this wasn't his blood son?

"Jet! Come her and help me!" Wave cooed.

"Oh, that's my girlfriend calling, good luck on your jump Amy, you're up next right?" he smiled before leaving me to stand there…completely humiliated.

**XX**

Anger clouded my vision, my actions, I don't even remember getting into that helicopter. All I remember was Mike asking if I was okay and I growled after him. We were hovering over the area I was to jump, but before Mike could signal me when to jump I launched myself from the craft, causing a commotion below.

I jumped way too early. Without a board. And without My Sanity.

So there I was, falling to what I assumed would be my death. A piercing scream ripped from my throat as I fell horizontal, trying to lessen my impact as much as possible, even though I knew it would be completely pointless.

I can't believe I'm going to die like this. I'm so gonna haunt both of them. As I said a quick prayer, my life flashed before me before I collided with something, before succumbing into pitch darkness.

But, it wasn't snow…

My eyes burned as I struggled to open them. A bright white light didn't make it any better, I tried moving my hand to block it, but I was restrained.

_What the hell is going on?_ I thought aloud, automatically switching to panic mode. _Was I paralyzed?!_

My heartbeat began pumping wildly, my eyes looking for anything familiar. Something beside me began beeping like crazy, only scaring me further.

_I was falling, and I hit something…something…soft? That doesn't make any sens_-

"Amy!" a familiar voice cheered.

"Wha..?" I managed to move my head slightly to the left and my eyes began to water, seeing Cream next to me. My heartbeat slowed, and I regained my normal breathing pattern as her soft features soothed me into complete relaxation; someone I could trust.

"Thank God you're okay" she said before hugging me. "I was so worried"

"I'm sorry" I choked out.

"You have nothing to apologize for" she said angrily looking at me with harsh eyes. They looked like boiling hot chocolate, which was pretty scary.

"Yes I do, I ditched you, I even made you feel like complete crap, and for what? A guy who was just after my success and out to destroy me" I began, tears running in streams now. "I hate myself" I said truthfully.

Cream stared at me, her already wet eyes forming fresh new tears. I noticed her eyes a burning red, her ears wrapped in what looked like…bandages? She was bandaged all over her arms too, and she was wearing a hospital gown.

"Don't. Don't hate yourself, I mean it's okay to right now, but you did nothing wrong, and I forgive you" she nodded.

"Cream, why are you in a hospital gown?" I asked with my brows furrowed. I get I would be since I practically escaped death but still, something wasn't adding up. Why was I alive? "What happened after I jumped?"

Cream smiled, and sat on the bed I was trapped on. "I came to support you as usual" she started. "Even after our fight, I always came to see you, because after you win, you get this smile on your face, and I miss that smile…" she sighed.

"Today, I didn't get to see that smile" she glowered. "I saw Jet and the Swallow…I saw what he did, and I was itching to get to you, but you stormed off, and I wasn't allowed beyond the gate…I even called you, yelled at you, but you couldn't hear me; I was guessing you were blind and deaf with anger along with the helicopter blades turning, you couldn't hear me, so I rushed to the jump sight, when I heard everyone scream, and I looked to see you falling…and I just…took off."

"You…" I gasped.

"I flew up there…arms wide, I know it was risky, but…I had to, I couldn't lose you that way. I caught you" she smiled, tears spilling from her eyes again.

"Cream" I choked. "I want to hug you" I cried.

Turns out the restraint was some straps around my arms and legs, as Cream undid them, I flung my tired limbs around her bawling along with her. How I was so lucky to have her…I don't know. But I was beyond grateful.

"My ears are so broken" she laughed through tears.

I laughed with her, noticing my right leg in a leveled cast. "Ears for a leg" I giggled.

**XX**

It took a month before I could walk on my leg again. Wave and Jet completely disappeared, Vanilla telling me that she banned them both from the hotel grounds. I noticed the trophy case with a new trophy and I wobbled over, brace on my leg and all. There was a pink ribbon tied around the massive golden trophy and my breath caught. Wasn't this…?

I came closer to the case to see a snapshot of Cream and I at collision and a much smaller picture to the side of Jet and Wave kissing. The Headline said:

**_"A Drastic Break Up and a Heartwarming Rescue"_**

"Oh, you saw" Vanilla spoke up from behind me.

"I don't get it" I said shaking my head slowly.

"You won that fair and square." She smiled, putting an arm around my shoulder. "Those two vultures were disqualified for sabotage and harassment, and I banned them on top of it. I may have ruined two careers, but I don't feel the least bit guilty."

"Vanilla I'm gonna cry again" I sniffed.

"Go right ahead" she smiled, pulling me in for a hug.

**XX**

Cream and I were closer than ever after that, she helped me move into my new home, and she even set up her things in my spare room, so whenever she was on break now that she had to work at the hotel now. It was like a new start, and I was already released from therapy and the works. I even started to miss boarding. Creams Ears were better than ever, and since they were young, they pretty much grew stronger while they healed. Now she was flying almost every day.

"That's the last of it" I nodded.

"I'm beat" Cream said collapsing on my new couch.

"Hey Cream?" I said sitting next to her.

"Hm?"

"I really miss boarding…" I sighed.

"That's like the third time you've told me that" she giggled

"I've been asking Nilla forever but she always changes the topic, saying I brought enough into the hotel and that I should retire. I'm not even thirty!" I complained.

"Well mom's not going to jump right at it you know. We did almost lose you, and she wasn't concerned about the hotel, she thought she was going to lose her daughter" she said looking at me.

I heaved a sigh. "I know that already…I just, can't help it"

"I know you're in love with the sport, but give it time okay? You can start by re-opening the Snowboarding Class" she pointed out

"That's actually not a bad idea, I don't use my board all that often when I'm teaching"

"Baby steps" she said nudging my side lightly with her elbow.

"Baby steps" I nodded.

**XX**

After a few weeks of re-opening, I was back on my board again. I haven't competed since my accident, but I know that won't be far off, because I miss the competition. I haven't seen or heard from Jet and I'd rather keep it that way for as long as I lived. I'm still healing after all, and my dumb heart still has a small fraction of love left, because I just…care.

But I'd rather care from a distance….a long one.

**X Present X**

Speeding down the slopes, I made an easy swift turn on my new board, which I was breaking in; only to trip and land on my butt. I shook the chill out of my quills and laughed.

"Ah well, just have to practice it again tomorrow" I said to myself.

I picked up my shiny pink board with yellow markings and my name in white written beneath it. I dusted the cold off of it, placing my goggles atop my head and shook the snow out of my hair. I was walking back to the cabin when I saw something poking out of the snow. Curiosity struck me and I went over to the object.

I knelt down beside it and tugged it out of the snow and dangled it before my eyes.

"A blue hedgehog key ring?" I asked in doubt.

...

**A/N: How was that?! I had fun writing this extreeeemmlyy long chapter and I hope you enjoyed it too. I'm not finished, we still have to get back to the present now don't we?**

**See You Next Chapter!**

**~Moy**


End file.
